Forbidden Love
by shalanar
Summary: All Tomonori does is push him away. Feeling hurt and alone, Tsukasa walks off into the rain only to run into an old friend he had forgotten... Pairings: Tomonori X Tsukasa, Gabriel x TsukasaIsrafel
1. In the Rain

Yay, there should be more Juvenile Orion fics in the world. There are just so many wonderful pairings in it, I find it hard to decide. One that I am particularly drawn to is the relationship between Tomonori and Tsukasa. (hence, this fic) I took a scene from the manga (volume 3, I believe) and altered the story from there. If you haven't read Juvenile Orion (why are you reading this fic then?) I highly recommend the manga.

Edit: I realized Gabriel doesn't have wings in the manga during this scene. So I changed that part. Next chapter coming soon, hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 1: In the Rain

"But I love you."

His angel's voice called out to him, pleading. Tomonori could not bring himself to look into those shattered, hurt eyes. He could not take advantage of such an innocent being, no matter how much he or Tsukasa wanted it. It was wrong, and he would have no part of it.

"Tomonori-san!"

The priest ignored the young boy's cries as he walked out of the room.

Amou's eyes shimmered over with tears as Tomonori's back disappeared and the door shut. Why was this happening? It was so unfair. They both loved each other yet Tomonori kept preaching that it was wrong. How could such a pure thing like love be wrong? Every time they got close, Tomonori would just push him away and leave. The rejection. It hurt.

Amou pressed his hand against his chest in a hopeless effort to ease the ache. They had kissed, once. Just lightly on the lips, nothing intense. Yet Tomonori pushed away then and wouldn't look at Amou for days. When Amou had pressed the issue, Tomonori told him that it had been wrong, and that it was to never be allowed to happen again. Even now, when Tomonori had been so close, and Amou had been so sure that he would finally get to express his love for the WIZ-DOM, Tomonori had once again pushed him away and denied the love that Tsukasa so desperately needed. He wanted to feel loved; he had felt isolated and alone for so long.

Amou ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at himself critically in the mirror. Tomonori-san didn't find him unattractive, did he? No, Amou could see the same longing reflected in the priest's eyes, he just held back those emotions. Tsukasa didn't know how he could; his own feelings seemed to overwhelm him and overflow, but with nowhere to go. Was he destined to be an outcast forever?

As days went by, things started to turn back to normal. The uneasiness faded around Tomonori and Tsukasa, as it always had, and life went on as usual. It was a never-ending cycle. They would be like this, and then find themselves drawn to each other, before pushing away and going back to pretending nothing had happened. Each time it killed Amou just a little.

The young ERASER stood at the church doors, watching Tomonori kneeling at the alter and praying. He had been praying a lot recently.

"Tomonori-san?" he said softly.

The priest stiffened but did not turn around right away.

Amou looked down and walked away as the first droplets of rain began to fall. The heavens didn't have to cry on his behalf, but they were. Tsukasa let his own tears mingle with them. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but by the time the rain had stopped, he had become thoroughly soaked.

Suddenly, he sensed that he was not alone. Tsukasa looked up to see a beautiful figure standing before him. He was familiar, but Amou could not put his finger on where he recognized that elegant face. Long golden hair flowed down to the person's waist, falling over the trench-coat that hung over his delicate frame. Clear blue eyes looked over the wet boy calmly.

"Israfel." The voice was soft and melodious, yet carried a sense of strength behind it.

"E-excuse me?" Who was this person that stood before him? Why did he feel like he knew him from before?

"Art thou my enemy?" the voice questioned.

Amou shook his head, trying to remember something that was just out of his reach. "I-I don't know. Who are you?"

The figure just watched him calmly before turning away and looking up at the cloudy sky. "Has it really been so long that you have forgotten me?"

"I'm sorry, I...I'm having trouble remembering my past." All except for bits and snatches. Bright flashes of light. Screams. Bloody wings. A searing pain. And then calm blue eyes watching over him with a broken sorrow. "Gabriel." Amou found his mouth forming the word before he even knew what it meant.

The angel turned back to look at him. "We have all become lost along the way, Israfel."

Amou nodded. He wasn't sure what the man was talking about, but he certainly knew what it felt like to be lost.

"Come with me."

Amou felt himself being drawn to the soft whispery voice, and his feet moved on their own accord, following the familiar stride of his forgotten acquaintance. Memories were starting to come back, seeing the golden-haired angel in front of him. They were still broken and fuzzy, and not enough for Amou to make sense of. But he did feel safe with this Gabriel, for some reason or another, and his memory did not warn him to be afraid. Instead, he felt a warm sort of comfort. Gabriel would not do him harm.

"How much do you remember?" the figure asked as he walked, not turning around.

Amou looked down, thinking. "Not much...but it's starting to come back, bit by bit. It's like a puzzle coming together in pieces, and I still don't know what the entire picture is."

"Are you afraid?" Gabriel paused and looked back at the boy behind him.

"I don't know enough yet to be afraid," admitted Amou. "But what I do remember...is not pleasant."

"Such is the Aquarian Age," stated Gabriel, continuing on.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Amou, walking faster to keep up.

"To my master."

"Your master? Gabriel, were you min--"

The blonde nodded once before continuing on. "You have no reason to fear. My master desires nothing."

Amou followed in silence, trying to make sense of what was happening. He had never been in this area of the city before, and wondered how he would make it back to the church later. Tomonori-san would worry if he was not back before nightfall.

"Have you a master?" inquired Gabriel, distracting Amou from his worried thoughts.

The boy smiled and nodded.

Gabriel looked slightly surprised. "So you will fight? But you hated fighting. You never were one to want to listen to orders if they involved hurting someone else. Have you changed?" The angel looked deep in thought.

Amou shook his head. "I still do not wish to do others harm, but..." He looked off into the grey sky. "I fight to protect those I care about. I do it to keep them from getting harmed. I do not want anything bad to happen to them." Tsukasa thought of Tomonori, and Mana, and all his other friends who did not judge him, but rather accepted him, even without clear memories. "Though I dislike it, I will fight to protect them."

Gabriel smiled. "Maybe you are not so different after all, Israfel. It is simply that now you have found your sense of purpose. I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"Why do you call me that?" asked Tsukasa.

Gabriel stared at him. "That is who you are."

Tsukasa furrowed his brow, trying to remember, but his memories were slipping out of his grasp like water running through fingers. "Aren't I...Tsukasa Amou?"

Gabriel smiled. "You will always remain Israfel to me."

"I...Gabriel...I wish I could remember." Tsukasa clutched his head, trying desperately to snatch at  
anything in his mind, but the more he tried, the more distant and obscure his memories became.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder. "Do not force yourself. Your recollections will come to you when you are ready."

Tsukasa shut his eyes and nodded. "I just wish I was ready now."

"In time. Now come. We are not far."

Amou nodded and followed Gabriel farther into the silver mist.

* * *

If there are any blatant errors, I'll go back and fix them. I wrote this on my lunch-break at work and didn't have my manga handy. Oh well, hope you like the first chapter. 


	2. Falling Together

Now on to chapter two (finally)! Just as a friendly reminder, this is a yaoi fanfiction rated M, meaning all you little kiddies beware. Things start to get rather heated later on in this chapter. Gabriel x Israfel/Amou. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Sesshy's Goth** – And here is your update. :)

**Jaganshi1019** – They are so adorable together. At this point in the fic, there is going to be more Gabriel x Israfel/Tsukasa, but the Tomonori x Tsukasa will come later.

* * *

Chapter 2: Falling Together

Gabriel smiled to himself as he and the former ERASER walked on. He had been worried about his friend; he hadn't seen or heard from him since they had both fallen. Israfel seemed to be fine, except his memory had been distorted. It wasn't surprising. Out of all of the fallen, Israfel was the one who had to endure the most suffering. It was only natural that those recollections had become suppressed in the deepest corners of the angel's mind.

He at least remembered Gabriel's name. The long-haired blonde wasn't sure if Israfel knew any more, or if that was all still buried somewhere. He had said his new name was Tsukasa Amou. Gabriel wondered who had given his Israfel that name. He had cut his hair as well. Gabriel remembered when it fell in golden streams, framing his entire body in radiant light. Israfel had been a glorious sight; it was strange to see him so changed. He looked ordinary now, though there was still an aura of beauty hanging around him.

They had all changed. They had to, there was no choice. This was a new world, a new life, and not adapting to it would only lead to death. Was Gabriel happy with being cast down into this feuding planet? Seeing his master leaning casually up against the back of a bench and staring up at the clearing storm clouds convinced him that he was.

His master turned and watched as the two approached with a carefree grin. "Where have you been Gabriel? And who is this you've brought?"

Master was always so light-hearted and casual. He had great power; Gabriel could feel it, even when the mindbreaker wasn't tapping into him. Yet still, his master had no ambitions for coming out on top. He was content just where he was. To that, Gabriel found he was grateful. Perhaps that was why he was so comfortable around the dark-haired boy. Gabriel was sick and tired of fighting, and his mind-breaker never asked such a thing of him. Even so, if given the word, Gabriel knew that he would fight and possibly die for such a person.

"This is Israfel, a dear friend of mine from the past," Gabriel answered, urging the nervous boy forward.

"It's nice to meet you," smiled the mind-breaker, shaking Amou's hand.

Tsukasa gave a small smile back. Gabriel's mind breaker seemed like a very friendly person, like Mana. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Then you used to be in the ERASER faction, correct?"

Amou nodded. "I believe so."

The dark-haired mindbreaker stood up, still staring up at the sky. "The fleet is retreating."

Tsukasa looked confused. "Retreating?"

Gabriel nodded. "All the rumors are true. The ERASERS are indeed abandoning this planet with the entrance of a new faction. With them gone, you and I are truly stranded here." The golden-haired figure shrugged. "It's not like we would be welcome to return to the fleet anyway, had they stayed. I doubt you would have wanted to even if you could." Gabriel looked at his friend curiously. "Would you?"

Amou looked down. "I don't know." He couldn't remember enough about the ERASERS to make a decision, but he had left them in the past, probably for good reason. Even still, hearing that his home faction was leaving left a part of him feeling rather empty. It was a feeling that Tsukasa found hard to explain, so he kept it to himself.

Regardless of his lack of words, Gabriel rested an understanding hand on his shoulder. The warm pressure made Amou feel comforted, and he smiled up at his friend.

"Am I needed master?" Gabriel asked his mindbreaker. He already knew the answer, but felt it was common courtesy to ask anyway.

The dark-haired boy shook his head. "If I need you I'll find you. Be careful, Gabriel."

The blonde nodded and smiled before motioning Amou to follow him.

"Where are we going now?" the boy asked, looking around. It was coming onto early evening, and he was just moving farther and farther away from his home.

"It's been so long since I've seen you last. I wish to find some place where we can talk."

"Talk?"

"I wonder how much you remember."

Amou sighed and looked down. "It isn't much. I'm not even sure how I know your name, except for the fact that you were in the same faction as me."

Gabriel smiled. "I hope you remember our connection was dearer than that, Israfel."

Amou looked at him in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You will." Gabriel squeezed his hand lightly as he led him up stairs to the roof.

The boy sat beside Gabriel. There was a soft breeze blowing, and the clouds had nearly all dispersed, revealing the first twinkling stars.

"We came from up there," stated Gabriel, pointing up at the heavens. "You and I. And now instead of looking down, we gaze up, like everyone else."

Amou wasn't sure the meaning of Gabriel's words, but they carried a hint of sadness.

"Isfarel." Gabriel took the boy's hands in his own. "We both lost our home. I don't want us to loose each other either."

Amou was about to speak, but instead was cut off by Gabriel's lips covering his own. His eyes widened as a strange tingling warmth coursed through his body. Gabriel pulled the younger ERASER closer to him without breaking the kiss.

Tsukasa shivered into the kiss. This wasn't the first time he had been kissed like this. Flashes of memories were again coming back. Soft, gentle arms cradled him, wandered on him. Fingers tangled into his long flowing hair as his own two wings wrapped around his lover. Amou quickly pulled away and rubbed at the sore spot on his back.

Gabriel looked at him in concern. "What's wrong Israfel?"

"My win—" Amou cut off, confused. What was he talking about? He didn't have wings. Not anymore. The memory had been so vivid that he could have sworn he felt them though. Embarrassed, he looked away from Gabriel's concerned eyes.

The long-haired blonde didn't question and instead pulled Amou into his lap, caressing his head. Tsukasa felt himself relax with the soothing contact and rested against the ERASER's chest. Small tears formed in the corner of his eyes as Gabriel's hand ran gently against the scars on his back. They weren't tears of pain; they were more of sorrow for something lost that could never be regained. Gabriel verbalized what the young boy was feeling.

"You loved your wings. Do you remember how you lost them?"

Amou paused, staring off into space as Gabriel's hand made soft circles on his back. "One of them was ripped out…by a DARKLORE…." At this sudden memory, the scar on his right shoulder blade began to throb.

Gabriel gently slid off the boy's shirt, nuzzling that painful spot. With the gentle contact, Amou slowly felt the pain go away. Gabriel's hand moved up and touched the scar on his left. "And this one?"

Chains. Chains holding him down, dragging him down, a punishment for disobedience. A warning to not attempt retaliation. Orders were orders. There was no room for human emotion. His one remaining wing, stained in blood, soaked in the scarlet liquid so thoroughly that he would never be able to cleanse himself of it.

A voice, his voice, crying out to the emptiness. _"I don't want it. I don't want wings covered in blood!"_

Amou found himself with his face buried in his hands, screaming. Gabriel gently rocked him back and forth, urging him to calm down.

Amou remembered. He remembered taking the tainted wing in his hand and ripping it out of its socket. The piercing pain that followed was nothing compared to the guilt of loosing control. He hadn't meant to kill. He never wanted to kill. It was his nature, it was his job, but he wanted so desperately to defy that. Rayyu was loosing his patience with him, but he didn't care. They could chain him, torture him, brainwash him; it didn't matter. He would always fight against his nature and his orders. All he wanted was to be himself, free from all bloodshed.

Tsukasa opened his eyes to find his cheeks soaked in tears. Gabriel was still holding him, looking sadly at his fallen angel. "Do you remember?"

Amou wiped at his cheeks. "It hurts."

Gabriel nodded. "Being what we are, our emotions are very closely connected to our physical states. The pain will recede."

Amou looked at his friend, a small hint of realization dawning over him. "Gabriel…why were you cast down as well?" It had been Gabriel that had saved him from the ERASERS forcing Amou to do their bidding; he was the one that had suggested descending to this planet. Yet he had always been loyal to the ERASERS. There was no reason for him to have been exiled as well.

Gabriel was quiet for a moment. "It was my choice," he finally replied.

"Your choice?" Amou turned his blue eyes to regard his friend.

The blonde cupped Amou's chin gently in his hand before running his fingers up the ERASER's cheek and wiping away the last traces of tears. "Israfel. I knew you weren't happy there. I hated seeing you so broken after every assignment. And then when you ripped out your own wing…" Gabriel's voice trailed off as his fingers moved to once again touch the scar. "You loved your wings. I did not want you to suffer any longer. I was not going to let them hurt you anymore. I cast myself out, because I did not want you to have to wander alone in this new world."

"G-gabriel…" Amou found his voice shaking. Gabriel had left for him? He had chosen to move into the unknown as an outcast, just so Tsukasa wouldn't have to go by himself. Amou felt his tears reforming, and Gabriel instantly wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry for me, Israfel," he whispered. "I carry no regrets."

"During the fall, we got separated," Amou said aloud, looking down at his hands.

Gabriel nodded. "But I've found you now." The ERASER pulled the younger one closer to him. "Now you remember who I am, and who you are."

"I am Israfel," Amou said softly, looking up at Gabriel's face.

Gabriel smiled and pulled his angel close for another kiss.

Amou felt himself completely get swept away with emotion as Gabriel's arms wrapped around him. He had been lost for so long, and now he remembered his past. And Gabriel, his saviour, had sacrificed his home and society in order to stay by his side. He let go of all other thoughts and instead focused on the feeling of Gabriel's tongue exploring his own.

His hands grasped desperately at Gabriel's clothes, pulling them off the ERASER's lithe body. The long-haired blonde moaned as Tsukasa's fingers wandered all over his body, and fluttered little kisses under the boy's chin and down to his neck while undoing the younger's pants. Amou leaned his head back, allowing Gabriel more access as a pleasant tingling sensation shot up his spine. He had missed this feeling of closeness. How long had it been since he had last felt those long slender fingers travel across his body?

"Gabriel!" he gasped as he felt those fingers lightly trace over his growing erection.

Gabriel smirked and moved his hand away, receiving a whimper from his lover. Amou's eyes widened as Gabriel leaned down and traced his tongue along the same path his fingers had wandered. Amou's hips moved towards him, and a whine once again emanating from the back of his throat. Gabriel smiled once again.

"You're as impatient as ever, Israfel," he said in amusement.

Tsukasa moaned as Gabriel leaned back down, enveloping the hardness with the warmth of his mouth. Amou's fingers gripped onto Gabriel's hair while he used the wall to keep himself from falling back as flashes of pleasure overtook his body. He could feel warmth spreading all over his body as he urged Gabriel to move faster. With a sudden gasp he felt himself release into the other's awaiting mouth.

Gabriel did not allow him time to recover before he was upon the boy, kissing him passionately all around his neck and shoulders. He locked Amou's lips with his own, and Amou could still detect the hint of saltiness still on his tongue. Tsukasa felt Gabriel's own erection pressing into his side. He pulled away from the kiss, nuzzling his forehead into the blonde's and looked into his eyes while wrapping his legs around Gabriel's waist.

The ERASER took the hint and placed his hands on the undersides of Amou's legs, moving them higher as he positioned below him. Amou knew this was going to be difficult, they were unprepared, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was to feel Gabriel once again in him, uniting them as one. Gabriel licked his fingers and worked at widening Amou's entrance. It was painful, and Gabriel paused to make sure that this was what Tsukasa wanted. Amou panted and moved closer to the blonde.

Gradually, Gabriel eased himself into the fallen ERASER. Amou gritted his teeth against the slight friction, but wrapped his legs tighter around Gabriel's waist, pushing him in deeper. His long-haired lover had his face buried in the hollow of Amou's neck, panting as he slowly began to move inside of him. Amou's fingers dug into Gabriel's back as he rocked his hips with his lover's motion. It hurt like hell, but even through the uncomfortable pain came flashes of pleasure that caused Amou to moan and toss his head back.

Gabriel nuzzled his face against Amou's as he moaned and panted, making sure that the younger boy was alright. Their pace quickened, and Gabriel shivered as he felt a warm wetness coat his upper stomach. Just that feeling alone was enough to bring him over the edge and join Amou in his recovery from the ecstasy.

The two didn't move for a while, and instead remained tangled with each other as their breathing slowed. Gabriel brushed the damp strands of hair out of Amou's face, and the angel smiled back at him.

"I missed you Gabriel," he whispered, nuzzling the blonde.

Gabriel smiled and rested against him. "I missed you too."

The two fell asleep on the rooftop as the first starts began to twinkle in the darkening sky.

Back at the church, Tomonori walked towards Amou's room, debating with himself about what to tell the sensitive boy. He seemed to be especially hurt from their last 'disagreement,' and Tomonori wanted to reassure him that he was still valued and cared for despite the restrictions the priest had placed. He opened the door, surprised to find the bed empty. It was after dark; Tsukasa was usually in his room by now.

Tomonori went back to his own room to check to see if the young boy was there. Sometimes he would go to the WIZ-DOM's room when he needed to talk. An empty bed once again greeted the priest. Tomonori wasn't sure what to make of it. He looked around everywhere else in the house, and his worry only increased as each succeeding place turned up Amou-less.

Something was horribly wrong. Fear and worry clutched Tomonori's chest as he quickly walked outside and looked around the building. It just wasn't like Amou to stay out this late, especially not telling the priest where he was going. Tomonori grabbed his jacket and headed out into the streets, calling out to the missing boy and receiving only the soft empty howl of wind in response.

* * *

Just to clarify things, I will be calling Amou by his name (Tsukasa Amou), even when he remembers and views himself as Israfel. It just makes things simpler for me. 


	3. Two Souls, One Body

**Sesshy's Goth** – Wow, I thought I updated my stories rather quickly. Lol, you must be impatient. But that's not a bad thing. It keeps me on my toes and actively writing instead of sitting on the chapter for a bit and being lazy. :)

* * *

Chapter Three: Two Souls, One Body

The warm morning light fell across Amou's face, waking him from his restful sleep. He shifted slightly and was confused as to where exactly he was. This wasn't his bed. He was leaning against something warm, and his back was being tickled by long golden hair falling around it.

Amou sat up and looked at Gabriel, who was still asleep. Recollections of the previous night came rushing back, and Tsukasa felt his cheeks grow warm. He had found Gabriel at last. Amou wasn't sure how long he had been wandering with is memory lost, but at least he had finally regained it. There were still missing pieces, but that didn't bother Tsukasa. He at least remembered who he was again.

His attention was taken by Gabriel's eyelids slowly opening, revealing the vivid blue underneath.

"Did you sleep well, my Israfel?" he asked.

Tsukasa smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Gabriel got up and slid on his overcoat. "I am glad to have you back."

He helped Amou to his feet and they both turned to watch the rising sun. Suddenly, Tsukasa felt a strange pang in his stomach. Something was not quite right. There was something he was forgetting, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Gabriel instantly noticed Amou's troubled expression and looked at him in concern.

Tsukasa thought hard, watching birds flying up from a fountain below. Suddenly, realization hit him like an arrow.

"Tomonori-san! Oh my gosh, I forgot to return home last night!" Amou covered his mouth, in shock for forgetting such an important thing. Tomonori would be worried sick, why didn't he remember earlier?

Gabriel placed an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his back. "Your home is with me now, is it not?"

"No…yes…I…I don't know," Tsukasa stammered, feeling rather dizzy with the sudden overload of information.

Gabriel waited patiently for his friend to calm down.

"I need to go back, Tomonori will be searching for me. I can't believe I was so careless! Gabriel." He looked pleadingly at the angel.

Gabriel sighed. "Where is this place?"

"I don't know how to get to there from here. Perhaps if you showed me where we met, I could find it from there."

Gabriel nodded and handed the boy his clothes. Tsukasa blushed because he had nearly forgotten them. He quickly got dressed as Gabriel waited patiently at the door of the stairs leading to the ground. They walked out of the building and down the street, unaware that there were two piercing eyes watching them leave.

- - -

Tomonori sighed and collapsed on the couch. His head was pounding from being up all night, and he still had not found any trace of Tsukasa. His heart was still beating rapidly from panic, even now. He had called Mana, Itsuki, and anyone else he could think of to try and locate where Amou had gone. No one seemed to have a clue where he was.

The priest could not suppress the feeling of guilt that hung heavy on his chest. This was all his fault. He kept hurting Tsukasa, and finally the boy must have run off. Tomonori was worried. These were dangerous times, and there were many threats that lurked in the city that he doubted Amou could defend himself from. The entire night that he was searching, Tomonori had a rising fear that he would turn the next corner and find a bloody Tsukasa lying in the street, lifeless.

He remembered when he had first laid eyes on Tsukasa. He was caught in the rain and heading back to the church when he came across a beautiful golden-haired figure lying in a puddle in the middle of the street. Tomonori was entranced by its beauty, and had hurried over, expecting it to be yet another casualty of the war. To his shock, he had found the person alive.

Tomonori had rushed the stranger to the hospital. The boy had fallen unconscious on the way there. Two bloody gashes on each of his shoulder-blades were bleeding profusely, and there were a few other minor injuries. The doctor could not explain the cause of the injuries, but stated that it appeared that the patient had fallen from some height, perhaps a building. It was amazing that there were no broken bones.

The golden-haired boy had called out a name in his sleep, before regaining consciousness. He appeared to be no older than fourteen, though something about the maturity in his eyes startled the priest. Tomonori had sat by his bed while he recovered, leaving only when he had to go and teach a class briefly. Talking to the boy revealed that he had no recollection of who he was or what had happened to him. As far as he knew, he was alone and lost with no memory of where he had come from.

Being an orphan himself, Tomonori sympathized with the boy's loneliness. He instantly decided that he would be the one to give him a home. Tomonori shut his eyes as the emotional memory played in his head.

_The dark-robed priest walked towards the bed where the young boy was sitting, staring out the window at the clear blue sky above. _

"_I have been talking to the doctors. They have informed me that you will be well enough to leave by tomorrow afternoon." _

_The innocent blue eyes regarded him as the boy gave a small smile. "That is wonderful." The smile was tinged with sadness. _

"_What's the matter?" Tomonori asked, reaching out to stroke the golden hair. _

_The boy looked down and bit his lip before speaking. It was so soft that the priest had to lean forward in order to hear it. _

"_I don't know where I will go." _

"_You will be coming with me." _

_The child looked up in surprise, his blue eyes widening. _

"_You will stay with me. I am also alone in this world, like you are. Together, we wont have to be alone. We could become family." _

"_Family?" The boy looked lost for words. Tears stung his eyes as he looked up at his rescuer. To Tomonori's shock, the blonde had leapt up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you…thank you…" _

_The priest awkwardly pet the child's head as a pleasant warm feeling grew inside of him. "You don't remember your name, do you?" _

_The boy shook his head. _

"_Then from now on, you will be Tsukasa Amou. Is that alright with you?" _

_The blonde covered his face with his hands, and Tomonori had been alarmed to find he was sobbing. Moving to try and aide the young boy, Tomonori heard him reply, "That would be wonderful." Once again the boy had thrown his arms around the priest, and cried in his chest. _

_Tomonori pet his head, swearing to himself that he would do everything in his power to give the newly named Tsukasa a wonderful life, and that he would never let anything happen to him again. _

Tomonori started out of his chair at the sound of the door opening. He rushed over, his heart beating rapidly in hope. Amou stood in the doorway, looking worried and ashamed.

"Tomonori-san, I'm so sorry I didn't come back last night. I didn't mean to—" He couldn't finish his words as Tomonori swept him up in a tight embrace. "Tomonori-san?"

"You're alive," Tomonori whispered in relief, his voice shuddering as he hugged the boy even tighter. "You're okay. I'm so sorry, Tsukasa-kun!"

Amou looked confused as he moved away. "For what? I should be the one apologizing."

"I don't care who's apologizing; what matters is that you're home safe with me. I've been so worried."

Amou looked guilty. Tomonori gave him a second look. Something seemed different about Tsukasa, but he couldn't put his finger on just what it was. There was something in his eyes that Tomonori hadn't recognized before. He brushed that thought away and instead ushered Amou farther inside.

"Are you hungry? I'll make you something to eat."

Amou smiled. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Tomonori-san."

Tomonori smiled, thanking the Lord over and over that his angel was back, safe in his arms. He never wanted to let go again. Reluctantly he did and began with preparations for making breakfast.

Tsukasa sat at the table and watched the priest crack eggs into the frying pan. His hands seemed to be trembling, and he kept stealing glances back as if Amou would disappear out of his sight at any instant. Tsukasa felt horrible for getting his guardian in such a nervous state.

Still, he was glad that he had followed Gabriel. Had he not, he would still be sitting obliviously, wondering about a past that wasn't there. Unfortunately, with the memory of where he had come from, and of Gabriel, Amou was faced with a difficulty. He had finally found Gabriel, the one whom he had fallen with and had been unconsciously searching for all these years, but how could he turn his back on Tomonori-san after all he had done?

Tsukasa mulled over his problem, unsure as to whether he should confide in Tomonori-san and admit that he had found the missing link to his past. Tomonori looked so flustered already though, that Amou didn't have the heart to disclose the news so soon and only work him up more. He smiled and thanked the priest as he was given food and began to eat. He had been really hungry, and was glad to get something into himself.

Tomonori watched him as he ate, the worry-lines on his face still not receding. Tsukasa felt even more guilty to observe the dark bags under the priest's eyes, indicating that he had been up all night, searching.

"Classes will be starting in half an hour," Tomonori suddenly stated, "If you do not feel up to it, you may stay home and rest."

Looking at Tomonori, Amou thought that he needed the rest much more. "I'll be fine, thank you. I'll just quickly get changed and brush my teeth."

Tomonori nodded as Amou took his dish to the sink and headed to his room. Tsukasa was a little surprised that Tomonori had not questioned him about his whereabouts the previous night. He must have just simply been relieved to have Amou return safely.

A little while later, he walked with Tomonori into the schoolyard. Mana instantly rushed over when she saw them.

"Amou-kun! You're back, are you okay?" She examined him worriedly.

Tsukasa smiled. "I'm fine. Sorry for causing you and the others so much worry."

"As long as your safe," smiled Mana.

Tomonori smiled as the bell rang. "Hurry up, we're all late."

Tsukasa smiled and the three of them hurried off to their respective classrooms.

During lunch, Amou took his regular secluded spot out on the lawn on the far side of the school. He leaned back against the wall as he ate his sandwich, his thoughts drifting back to Gabriel. He was broken out of his daydream with the arrival of Itsuki.

"So where did you disappear last night?"

Tsukasa should have expected to be thrown that question eventually. Despite having the time to think it over, he hadn't really thought of a proper response. His cheeks flushed as he thought of a way to explain.

"Just…around…" It was a lame excuse, and there was no way that Itsuki was going to buy it. He was right about that.

"Around where?"

Amou sighed. He wasn't going to lie to Itsuki. "I ran into someone I knew yesterday."

The E.G.O. cocked his eyebrow and regarded Amou. "Someone you knew? I thought you suffered from amnesia."

"Yes…I did," Tsukasa said slowly, weighing his words carefully. He wasn't sure how Itsuki would react. When the boy had first learned Amou was an ERASER, he didn't seem all that happy. He might not take the news well that the blonde had met up with another one. "It was an old friend…that I had forgotten."

"An ERASER?" Amou had been right, Itsuki's eyes narrowed slightly.

"He's fallen, like me, and he has his own master and the fleet is leaving anyway and my name is Israfel," Amou found himself blurting out.

The other boy stared at Amou as if he wasn't sure quite what to make of him.

Tsukasa turned red and stared down at his sandwich. "I remember who I am now."

Itsuki was silent, and he appeared to be deep in thought. Finally he spoke. "Have you talked to anyone else?"

"No," Amou said softly. He couldn't tell what Itsuki was thinking, his face was completely expressionless. Tsukasa was surprised when Itsuki stood and patted him on the back with a smile.

"Enjoy your lunch, Amou-kun. I'll see you later. I have cafeteria duty." He paused and turned around. "Be careful." His face was a complete contrast from his smiling one moments before; this one was laced with seriousness and concern.

"I will be," Amou replied, watching Naoya walk away.

- - -

Itsuki walked towards the cafeteria to pick up one of his other odd and less-exciting jobs: cleaning the lunch trays. His mind raced as he picked up a tray and dunked it into the soapy hot water. What Amou told him disturbed him slightly. He didn't know all that much about ERASERS except from witnessing what they were capable of, and so far it appeared that they were very dangerous.

Itsuki had been informed of the rumor that the fleet was retreating, but that didn't provide him much comfort. What worried him now was precisely what Amou had described: rogue ERASERS left behind under unknown mindbreakers. He had no reason not to trust Amou, but if the boy had gotten all his memories back, Itsuki wasn't sure how it was going to affect his viewpoint.

Chances were good that it wouldn't, but Itsuki was still nervous. He had seen the raw power back in the past that Amou was able to command. It had appeared back then that the ERASER had some sort of split personality, because he had shifted from a cold-eyed killer to his regular innocent self, pleading for forgiveness. Mana was strong too, though, Itsuki was relatively sure she'd be able to control him if something went wrong.

But Amou's previous friends from the elite could very well be their enemies now. Itsuki would have to talk to the boy and get him to understand that he should now be wary of those who he once may have called friends. Itsuki had learned from years of first-hand experience how power could corrupt someone and cause them to betray even their closest comrade.

There would still be a lot of fighting for world dominance, and each mindbreaker was playing their cards and picking their armies to help them obtain victory. Just one bit of misplaced trust could lead to a fatal outcome, and Itsuki had sworn to protect Mana and the others within the team. Itsuki hoped that he wouldn't have to end up needing to protect Amou from himself.

Itsuki tossed the damp rag over a rail and set the trays on the rack to dry. He'd go and visit his sister and see what she thought about the situation. She was clever with these sorts of things, he had faith that she'd know what to do, or at least give him some hint. He'd need to also sit down with Amou and discuss his past just so he knew exactly what he was dealing with.

- - -

Amou smiled to find Tomonori waiting for him at the gate after school. He ran up to greet him and the two walked back to their home together.

"Did you have a good day?" Tomonori asked, looking down at the younger boy.

Amou smiled and nodded. "You?"

Tomonori sighed. "I had to send Itsuki to the office again for skipping class. It's like he never quite learns the first ten times."

Tsukasa giggled and then remembered his discussion with Itsuki at lunch. Naoya had asked if he had talked to anyone else, and Amou realized that he had said nothing at all to Tomonori. He'd have to, eventually, but he was scared. It felt like if he told Tomonori, the decision to choose which world he was to stay in was thrust in front of him. On one side, he was Tsukasa Amou, and was so happy and grateful for Tomonori's kindness and company. On the other, he was Israfel, and the realization of who he truly was and wanting to make up for all the lost years with Gabriel tugged on his mind.

This was just like the incident with his wings. He had been scared to reveal to Tomonori the bright white wings that sprouted from his head and marked him as an ERASER. In the end, it proved that Tomonori loved him regardless of who he was, and that Amou had nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. Was this the same? Amou knew the priest would always love him no matter what, but he didn't want to make him think he was leaving. What worried him was that he didn't know if he would or not. He was torn between two beings, and felt like he was two souls trapped inside one body.

He paused as he felt a warm pressure of Tomonori's hand on his head. "You have that look on your face again," the teacher stated, watching Amou. "Something is bothering you."

Amou forced a smile. "No, I'm fine Tomonori-san. Don't worry." He wasn't ready to tell him yet. He didn't want to make a decision. Once he had more time to think it through, perhaps everything would become clear.

Tomonori didn't look convinced, but didn't press the matter. They arrived home and Tomonori began preparations for dinner.

"Tomonori-san?" Amou asked quietly from behind him.

The priest turned his head around to show that he was listening.

"A-after dinner, I think I may go out again."

Tomonori furrowed his brow. "Dinner won't be ready for at least another hour. It will start to become dark."

"I'll be careful. I'll leave before it gets really dark, and find someplace and be back in the morning."

Tomonori stopped what he was doing and turned around fully to face the boy. He didn't like him going out after dark, that was a time when most rogue DARKLORE and their minions were most active. He had hunted them long enough to know their behaviors and habits, and he had witnessed the remains of their blood-thirsty hunts for fun. The last thing he wanted was for Tsukasa to become one of their prey.

Amou saw the disapproving look on his guardian's face, and quickly began speaking again. "I'm going to go meet someone, I'll be safe."

The dark-haired man was not convinced, and now was suspicious. Just who was this that Tsukasa was going off after dark to meet? Especially in times like these, there were not many people that could be trusted.

"Please Tomonori-san?" Amou pleaded.

Tomonori folded his arms and pushed up his glasses. "You know I don't like you out after dark."

"But I have school during the day."

So the person he was meeting did not go to the school. This worried the priest more, and he wondered how old this acquaintance of Amou was, and just what their intentions were for the boy. He admitted to being a tad overprotective of Tsukasa, but this was just common sense to not allow the blonde out to meet some unknown stranger at night. He opened his mouth to deny Amou permission but the watery blue eyes stopped him short.

"Please Tomonori-san. I promised that I'd meet them tonight."

"Just who is it that you promised? You don't have to do anything, Tsukasa."

Amou looked down, his bangs obscuring his face. Softly, he spoke. "I met an old friend last night."

"An old friend?" Tomonori inquired. It wasn't unheard of for some of the other factions to be able to implant false temporary memories in order to lure their victim to them.

"From before," said Amou, looking up. "Before I met you."

Tomonori looked confused. "But I thought you couldn't remember anything."

Amou looked down once again. "I do. I remember almost everything now."

"Are you sure?" Tomonori was not convinced. Tsukasa was an especially vulnerable target that could be easily manipulated since he wanted so badly to remember his past.

"I'm positive," Amou stated confidently.

Tomonori shook his head. "I don't want you going."

"Tomonor—"

"No complaints. I don't want to hear about this again. It's for your own good."

Tomonori turned back to peeling the carrots and could hear Tsukasa sniffling behind him. It hurt to making the boy cry, but Tomonori had to do what was best for him in the long run.

They had eaten dinner in silence, and Tsukasa never once looked up to meet the priest's eye. He picked at his food, and very little of it found its way into his mouth. Finally, Tomonori could not stand the crestfallen expression on the young boy's face.

"I will go with you."

Tsukasa looked up and his face completely brightened up, as if a ray of sun had penetrated past the stormy clouds. He smiled and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you, Tomonori-san."

"Come then. Let's go, while there's still some light left."

Tomonori stood up and got his jacket. He was becoming too lenient with Amou. He still didn't like the situation, but he had a fear that Tsukasa would sneak out later on, despite Tomonori forbidding it. It was better for him to take Amou to his destination, rather than sit up another night worrying and wondering if his angel was going to return home. He also wanted to know who Tsukasa was associating with, and whether it was a dangerous threat. Amou was far too innocent and trusting. Tomonori would have to serve as his judgment instead.

The two walked out into the fading daylight. Tomonori noticed a subtle change in Tsukasa. His eyes sparkled and his cheeks were flushed with excitement as he hurried down the sidewalk, his destination clearly in mind. There was also something different about the way he was holding himself, it was more bold and confident than usual. The entire journey, Tomonori kept a wary eye out for any signs of danger. He hoped that if it came, he would be strong enough to protect Tsukasa.

"Gabriel!"

Tomonori tensed as Amou took off running towards a figure standing on the corner of the street. He felt a strange burning feeling in his chest as Amou flung his arms around the stranger. Tomonori approached cautiously, his cross and chain out in his hands. The stranger stared at him unblinkingly with eyes that were much the same as Amou's. The hair was also almost the same shade of golden blonde, with Tsukasa's being a slight shade lighter. From the moment he saw him, Tomonori realized that this person was the same as Tsukasa.

"Who is this, Israfel?" he asked, without taking his eyes off the priest. Both were wary and prepared for an attack from the other.

"Oh, Gabriel, this is Tomonori-san. He's the one who found and rescued me, and gave me a home. Tomonori-san, this is Gabriel, my old friend." Amou's cheeks turned pink as the introductions were made, and the two still stared coldly back at one another, sizing each other up.

Gabriel spoke. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality towards Israfel. I can take care of him from here."

"Wait just a minute!" exclaimed Tomonori, striding forward a few paces. "What do you mean by that? Tsukasa is not going anywhere!"

The long-haired blonde remained calm, even as Tomonori approached. His arms still wrapped gently around Amou's waist. "He is no longer in need of your services. Israfel has found me and his memories, and is able to walk again in his former glory. He is no longer some little child in need of your care."

"Just what are you talking about?" Tomonori asked, not liking the situation. Amou looked confused with the conflict raging on either side of him. "His name is Tsukasa, and he is only sixteen years old and under my supervision as his guardian."

Gabriel laughed, a sound that was as pure as the pealing of bells, but still brought out a hint of anger in the priest. "You humans are so shallow. Israfel is far older than you are, despite his childish appearance. Our kind ages much slower than yours. It is degrading to treat him like a mere infant."

Tomonori clenched his teeth. "Tsukasa. We're going home."

"You dare order Israfel?"

"Stop calling him that!"

"I shall call him by his rightful name, Father. I have been quite patient with your ignorance, but now it is beginning to wear thin."

"Don't think you can just show up and dictate Tsukasa's life and—"

"STOP!"

The two stopped arguing and turned to Amou, who currently had his hands on both sides of his head. The boy opened his eyes, tears shimmering in their depths. "Stop yelling," he said softy. "You don't have to fight. I didn't want you to fight. I-I thought you would be happy to meet my friend, Tomonori-san. And Gabriel, Tomonori has done so much for me, I'm so grateful to him. So please…please don't argue anymore." He dropped his gaze to his feet and fell into silence.

Gabriel and Tomonori were quiet as they watched the boy. Tomonori didn't know what to say. He felt guilty for upsetting Tsukasa, but at the same time, strongly disliked the friend of his for some reason. Gabriel waited patiently before finally turning around.

"Are you coming Israfel?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Amou looked up, his face torn. On the other side of him, Tomonori stood, trying to ignore the painful constricting of his chest.

"I…I…I don't know," Amou whispered, the tears brimming heavily over his bottom lashes and threatening to fall. "I didn't want to have to worry about this yet." Suddenly, he whirled away from the two of them and took off running into an alley.

"Israfel!"

"Tsukasa!"

Both angel and priest called out in worry as the boy disappeared into the shadows. Gabriel was instantly after him, Tomonori hot on his heels. It was dangerous to go running into strange places, especially in the dark. Tomonori prayed that he could catch up to Amou in time before something bad happened.

* * *

Dum dum dum...cliffhanger! I didn't expect this chapter to be so long, but I like it. 


	4. Jealousy

Was going to be longer, but I got lazy and decided to cut it off a little early. I'll pick up again on the next chapter.

**Sesshy's Goth** – Wow, I just posted the last chapter and you instantly wanted an update. I can only write so fast, lol.

**ChibiKitsune** – Heehee, it was cute. Poor oblivious Amou-chan doesn't know why they don't like each other.

* * *

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Amou's eyes were blinded by tears as he ran down the alleyway. He didn't know where he was headed; all he wanted was to get away from being forced into a decision so soon. There was just no way he'd be able to choose like that in an instant, and he didn't want to have to choose. Tsukasa loved both of them and didn't want to end up hurting either.

Not watching where he was going, he slammed into something solid, falling back onto the ground. He looked up to see a man standing over him with black hair brushing slightly over his eyes. A cigarette was clamped in his teeth, and he removed it, blowing out the smoke and regarding the young boy in front of him.

"You really shouldn't run off on your own. It's dangerous." He gave a sadistic grin and Amou saw the air ripple around the man's fist.

'_A psychic!_' he thought in panic, but couldn't fully get up before the blast slammed him back into the rough brick wall. Amou crumpled at the base, his body aching from the shock of the impact. He didn't get much chance to move before he was lifted off his feet by his throat and held against the wall.

"You don't look like anything special," the psychic stated, looking Amou over critically. "Really, I don't know why Lafayel didn't just deal with you himself."

Something about that name rang a bell in Amou's head, but he couldn't figure out how he had recognized it. Tsukasa doubled over as the stranger rammed his fist into his gut while still holding him against the wall. Again and again the fist connected, and Amou could taste blood as he pleaded for the man to stop.

Meanwhile, Tomonori was following as closely behind Gabriel as he could. His stomach lurched and he hoped that Tsukasa was alright. Quite suddenly, Gabriel stopped. Tomonori ran past him only to crash into some sort of invisible wall. He fell backwards, feeling his broken glasses with a sigh. They always shattered so easily.

"A psychic," remarked Gabriel, feeling the wall. He placed his palms against the invisible surface and closed his eyes. A soft glowing emanated from his hands, and Tomonori could see splintering cracks forming and streaking up the barrier. There was a soft tinkling sound as it shattered, falling into a million sparkling pieces before fading away. Gabriel didn't hesitate and continued to run down the alley. Tomonori stood up and pocketed his glasses, following once again.

The figure paused as he felt the outer wall shatter. "I guess I better finish this up quickly then." He hauled Amou farther up the wall by his neck, drawing his fist back and preparing to connect it with the boy's fragile face. He froze when he saw the change that had come over Amou. The blonde's eyes were now powerful and hard, and large white wings sprouted out from either side of his head. The psychic regained his composure and grinned. "So this is your ERASER form, eh?"

Amou said nothing and instead brought his hand up to place on the attacker's chest. The psychic screamed as an unbearable burning sensation coursed through every nerve in his body, and he released Amou, falling away. He could still feel the place where Tsukasa's hand had inflicted the damage, and it felt like it was burned into his skin. The once helpless boy stepped over him, now donning flowing white robes. His hand moved in front of him and began to glow eerily. The psychic's pupils constricted, he didn't think he'd be able to teleport away fast enough to evade the attack.

At that moment, Gabriel and Tomonori came running around the corner.

"Tsukasa!" Tomonori yelled out, surprised at the change that had come over the blonde.

Amou paused and looked behind him, distracted. The dark-haired psychic wasted no time teleporting and making his escape from the would-be fatal attack. Amou turned back to where he had been to only find empty ground. The glowing in his hand faded.

"Israfel, are you alright?" Gabriel wrapped his arms around the ERASER, stroking his hair and examining for any signs of injury.

Tomonori watched the two. He had seen Tsukasa in this form before, but something was different. Before, it was like he was just dressing up and playing the part, but now Tomonori could clearly see that this was who Tsukasa was. He displayed a greater confidence and comfort in this body now. If Tsukasa had suffered any wounds, they were healed now, and he thanked Gabriel for his concern before turning to the priest.

As Amou's eyes met his own, Tomonori could not help but feel that he was looking at a complete stranger. These weren't the eyes of a child. He felt slightly out-of-place when Tsukasa approached him.

"Tomonori-san, your glasses. Are you okay?"

It was strange hearing Tsukasa's voice coming out of such a being, but Tomonori was grateful for it. He pulled the ERASER towards him into a hug.

"I'm fine. Don't run off like that again, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Tomonori-san," the angel replied, wrapping his arms around him and hugging the priest tightly. He looked back at Gabriel. "Would he be able to come back home with us, Tomonori-san?"

"Whatever makes you happy," responded the priest, though he knew that it wouldn't make himself all that happy. He could do it for Tsukasa, though.

Amou smiled and it was one of the most gorgeous things Tomonori had ever seen. The ERASER stepped away and took Gabriel's hands.

"Please come back with us and then we can talk and figure things out. It's too much too soon; I just need some time to think things through."

"Very well, Israfel." Gabriel placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Lead the way, and I will follow."

Amou smiled and took both their hands, heading back towards the church. For the moment, he felt like he was able to grasp the best of both worlds at the same time.

- - -

"That bastard." Mizunagi snarled, examining the scorched handprint on his chest.

"You went through all that effort and you couldn't even kill him?"

"Shut up. I wasn't about to stick around outnumbered with his hand glowing the way it was. Now thanks to him, I have this goddamn mark on me." He scraped at the print, but the skin was so badly singed that it would not come off. "Next time, you take care of your own crap, Lafayel."

The dark-winged boy leapt down from the place where he was sitting to land next to the irritable psychic. "It was your choice. I told you that you should be cautious."

"You didn't tell me he was so strong!"

"Tch. You had no problem beating him up in his human state."

"Yes, and then he took on his true form and—"

"You got your ass kicked." Lafayel turned away and looked up at the bright stars. "Never mind, if you can't handle that pitiful ERASER, then I'll just have to do it myself."

"You should've done that before volunteering me," grumbled Mizunagi.

Lafayel turned his piercing eyes back towards the dark-haired man and a slight wind ruffled the boy's blonde hair. "You wanted to fight. It's been a while since you've had the opportunity. Remember that you were more than willing to do it."

"Yeah, but with the way you talked about him I thought he was completely weak and helpless." Mizunagi took a drag of his cigarette, exhaling it gradually and willing himself to relax.

"His soul is weak, and if you can't crush it correctly than I will. In fact, I think I'd rather like to do it myself anyway."

"You jerk. You sent me in there knowing I would loose. You were just using me to test the waters."

Lafayel turned and sadistically smirked at his colleague. "Think whatever you wish. Either way, that bitch is going to fall. I won't rest until he does." The dark-winged ERASER curled his lip and watched the city below him from the roof.

- - -

Amou sat with Gabriel on the couch while Tomonori went to get them something to drink. It was strange having him there in the house where he grew up after loosing his memory, but Amou was glad he had come. If only Gabriel and Tomonori could get along. Tomonori certainly was a gracious host as he came back with the drinks, but he still came off rather cold and distant with Gabriel. The long-haired ERASER was much the same way, and appeared disinterested with the entire ordeal, except when Tsukasa was speaking to him.

Tsukasa was upset that the two most important people in his life seemed to be predisposed to hate each other. When Gabriel took his hand, Tomonori shot him such a dirty look that Amou was in shock for a few moments. He hesitantly removed his hand from Gabriel's, which only proved to transfer the look from the priest to the blonde.

"Can you at least try to get along?" he finally asked, when the tension had become too much. "You haven't known each other for long and already you two have decided to not like the other. Please, at least give yourselves a chance."

Tomonori sighed and looked up at Tsukasa, who once again looked like a child. He didn't want to give Gabriel a chance, because that person threatened to take away the only family the priest felt he ever really had. He also felt jealousy surge in him with the way he saw the ERASER watching his Tsukasa. Amou would also return a similar look to the blonde, making Tomonori feel worse.

It was his own fault. Several times, Tsukasa had pleaded with the priest to express his love for him, and each time Tomonori only denied it and sent the boy away. There was no reason to feel jealous now that Amou had found someone. But he did. Now, at the prospect of loosing Tsukasa forever, Tomonori found he could not let go.

He knew he loved Amou, but he had restrained himself because it was seen as wrong. He was a priest and Tsukasa was just a boy. It had all been an excuse because he was afraid. Tomonori was scared of tainting such purity, and the possible treatment Amou could possibly face if anyone found out about the socially forbidden relationship. Why did he turn away someone so important to him? Now he was paying the price. Even still, Tomonori was not going to give up fighting. He would not loose Amou so easily.

"How long do you plan to stay? It is getting late and Tsukasa has school tomorrow." He remarked, hinting politely for Gabriel to leave.

"I'll leave whenever Israfel is ready," the ERASER said coolly, retaking Amou's hand.

"You are not taking him anywhere. He has school."

"And just what can this 'school' teach him? All the important lessons in life are learned through experience, not classes. Trivial facts are useless in the real world during this time of fighting. Your opponent doesn't care whether you can list off the six largest countries in alphabetical order."

"Tsukasa has school," Tomonori insisted firmly, ignoring what Gabriel said.

Amou looked down at his hands and sighed. They were fighting again, and running away once more wasn't going to stop it. "Gabriel," he said softly, trying to think of a way to mediate the fight so that it was fair for the both of them. "I have to go to school tomorrow, I'm registered for the remainder of the year. Besides…I like my studies." Tomonori gave a triumphant look. "But I want to spend time with you again, so tomorrow after school I'll go with you wherever you wish."

Tomonori instantly began to protest, unhappy that Tsukasa was once again thinking of going out after dark again, despite what had happened less than an hour ago.

Gabriel raised his hand to cut him off. "There is no way I would let any harm come to Israfel while I'm there. Very well, my love, I shall come by tomorrow night to collect you." The tall man stood and bent down to give Amou a small kiss. Tsukasa leaned up towards him, hesitant to break away, but did when he saw Tomonori watching with a scowl.

"Okay," he said softly, smiling. "I'll see you then."

Tomonori watched as Amou walked Gabriel to the door, and more whispers and brief kisses were exchanged at the threshold before Gabriel walked off into the night. Tsukasa walked back with his cheeks slightly flushed and smiled at his guardian.

"I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too, you look exhausted."

Tomonori nodded, not feeling tired at all despite the previous night. He wanted to bring Tsukasa into his arms and hold him for all eternity, so he would never have to let go. But Tsukasa was gone down the hall and into his room. The priest sighed and gathered up the beverage glasses. Heading to his own room, Tomonori paused at the Amou's open door and watched the boy sleeping soundly in his bed.

"I love you," he whispered to the sleeping form, walking over and brushing a light kiss on Amou's head. With that, he left for his own room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Author's note:

For the purpose of this fic, I'm going to say Tsukasa's first encounter with Lafayel (vol. 1-2) did not happen.


	5. Nemesis

I've been meaning to write to this for a while now. I apologize for the delay. Eee…I got my Tomonori and Tsukasa keychains (finally!) I've been waiting over 7 weeks to get my own copy of volume 5 plus the collector's case. (I've read my friend's copy a million times before) That's the problem with flea markets; orders tend to come…slow… 'impatient'

**Jaganshi1019** – I'm so happy that my story is one that you read. 'claps'

**ChibiKitsune** – I love Mizunagi so much. And Mizunagi with Lafayel… 'purr,' though I doubt I'll have that pairing in this story. Maybe a few hints if I can drop them in…hehehe…

**Shimmy123** – I was shocked to get so many reviews a long while after I had updated. But pleased, of course. :) I didn't expect to get many reviews for this fic, since I didn't know how many people had actually read Juvenile Orion. I'm quite ecstatic with the outcome. 'huggles all her reviewers happily'

**Starblade** – Yay! Thank you. 'hug'

**Sunshine Pie** – Here's an update. Sorry it wasn't sooner; I was writing to my other fics and busy with work. Hope it was worth the wait!

**Juvenile Phantom** – Wow…wish my English teachers were like that, lol. Thank you very much for the compliments. :)

**xxFallin** – Thank you. :D Here's some more.

* * *

Chapter 5: Nemesis

Amou woke up feeling pleasantly refreshed and cozy. He nuzzled his face into the pillow to stifle his giggles. He was going to see Gabriel again today! Just that thought sent surges of excitement running through him. He was no longer a shy, young boy without a past, he was Israfel, and Gabriel loved him. Amou let out another set of giggles that suddenly reverted to a frown. If only Gabriel and Tomonori would get along. Amou hoped that they would, at some point. There was no reason for there to be such tension. After all, Amou had left the ERASERS, and he and Gabriel were staying on Earth, where Tomonori was. Couldn't he be happy and have the best of both worlds?

Tsukasa slid out of his bed and put on his slippers. The rush of water in the bathroom signaled that Tomonori was getting a shower. Prancing to the kitchen, Amou took out some bread and placed it in the toaster before putting the kettle on the stove. Tomonori always had a coffee in the morning before work. He had said it helped him relax before he had to deal with 'people like Naoya.' A few minutes later, said priest walked into the kitchen, dressed and with a towel wrapped around his neck to catch the excess drip from his wet hair.

"Good morning, Tsukasa. Did you sleep well?"

Amou grinned. "Yes, thank you Tomonori-san. I did. What about you?"

The priest gave a vague shrug and took the kettle off as the water began to boil. A heavy and unusual silence followed, causing Tsukasa to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. Usually, he and Tomonori had plenty to talk about in the mornings, but Amou found himself at a loss at what to say. He didn't want to bring up his date later to see Gabriel, because that would only upset his guardian. Why was Tomonori being so overly protective of him now?

"Would you like some eggs?" Tomonori asked, stirring the warm liquid in his mug. His eyes didn't look up from his task.

"That would be wonderful." Tsukasa gave a weak smile, though he found his appetite slowly going away at the awkward silence.

Tomonori nodded and went to the fridge to get some eggs out, grabbing a frying pan on the way. As the eggs sizzled, Amou finally worked up enough courage to speak.

"Are you upset with me, Tomonori-san?" he asked in barely a whisper.

The priest flipped the eggs without turning around. "Why would I be?"

Amou took a hesitant step forward. "I don't know; you just seem…different this morning."

Tomonori turned to look at him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm just worried about you."

"Worried? You don't have to be; I'll be fine. I'll be with Gabriel."

Something in Tomonori's face hardened, making Tsukasa uneasy.

"A-aren't you glad that I found my lost friend?"

Tomonori paused for a little while, considering his answer. Turning back to the eggs so that they wouldn't burn, he spoke carefully. "I'm glad you have found your friend. I just can't help this feeling I get when he is around."

"What feeling is that?" Tsukasa stepped forward, looking over the priest's shoulder at the eggs.

Tomonori stiffened to feel him so close. Jealousy. "I…I'm just not comfortable in his presence," he said.

"Oh." Amou was still confused. That didn't seem to answer anything. It made him sad to think there was a problem that he didn't understand, and therefore could not fix.

"Do you have your lunch ready?" Tomonori asked.

"Oh! I forgot!" Tsukasa quickly busied himself putting together lunches for both him and the teacher. It distracted him for a little bit from the problem, but wasn't enough to fully push it out of his mind. He'd talk to Gabriel later on tonight to see if there was any way to solve it.

Tomonori slid the fried eggs off the pan and onto a plate. He tried not to watch, but found his eyes always leading back to watching Tsukasa's small and graceful movements as he put together the lunches. He truly was beautiful. Amou's hair was growing slightly longer and parts of it were beginning to brush his shoulders. Tomonori wondered whether he was going to get it cut again. His angel felt even more distant now than ever, and Tomonori knew what it was like to take something for granted. Was he going to end up dying alone, regretting every moment he pushed the boy away?

Tsukasa caught him watching him, and gave a small smile. There was confusion and worry written in that smile, and Tomonori felt guilty for not explaining himself fully. He would have thought it was obvious, but Amou was the type to be very perceptive in complex matters, but blinded to simple ones.

The young boy folded up the ends of the paper bags and smiled.

"So the eggs are done?"

Tomonori got back to reality and nodded, taking the toast out of the toaster and handing Tsukasa his plate.

"I hope they're not too overdone."

"They'll be perfect," Amou stated in confidence, sitting down at the table and beginning to eat.

Tomonori took another sip of his coffee, relaxing as the warm liquid ran down his throat, awakening his senses more. Taking his own meal he sat across from Tsukasa like he always did. Amou looked up at him and smiled and Tomonori felt a twinge of pain in his chest. He was so beautiful. The priest didn't want to let go of such beauty.

"Promise me you'll be careful tonight?"

Amou looked surprised that Tomonori had brought up the subject. "I promise, Tomonori-san. Don't worry. I'll be safe."

Tomonori gave a forced smile. "It may not be a weeknight, but still, don't stay out too late."

"Well," blushed Tsukasa, biting his lip, embarrassed, "I might be staying the night with Gabriel."

"I see." Tomonori lifted his mug to his lips to hide the grimacing scowl on his face. Untamed jealously once again warred inside him, and he had to exercise all his will to keep it contained.

Once again, an uncomfortable silence descended between the two, and Amou quickly got up to wash his plate. He wanted to talk more to Tomonori and find out just what was bothering him, but he was scared of the sullen look on the priest's face. Telling himself that he would approach Tomonori when he was in a better humor, Tsukasa placed his dish in the rack to dry before heading off to the bathroom.

Tomonori watched as Amou left the room. He wanted to follow him, though he knew the boy had only gone to brush his teeth and get dressed. Was it too late to reclaim him? Staying the night with Gabriel…it sounded innocent enough, but by the blush on Amou's face, he knew exactly what that implied. And that angered him so much that he unnerved himself. How dare Gabriel be allowed to touch him while meanwhile Tomonori had to sit at home, worried and sick with jealousy. He couldn't forbid Tsukasa to go, because that just wouldn't work. It was cruel to think it, but Tomonori half wished that Tsukasa had remained oblivious to his past.

A few minutes later, Amou resurfaced, changed in his uniform and ready to leave. Tomonori quickly downed his coffee and placed his dishes into the sink, instructing Amou not to bother with it, as he would wash it later. He went to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and then picked up his bag and lunch, heading out the door with the ERASER.

It was a beautifully warm day and Amou took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. It elated him and he walked happily down the sidewalk with Tomonori. He saw a flash of black that made him turn, but it was soon gone. Tsukasa shrugged; most likely it was a crow.

The schoolyard was teeming with activity. Friends were getting together and making plans for the weekend. Amou remembered a time when he would watch them longingly, wishing he could make such plans with friends. Though he was well-liked by many in the school, he hadn't really had anyone to really call a friend before Mana came and they had formed their group. She was the one person aside from Tomonori that was not uncomfortable with the boy's case of amnesia. Now Tsukasa had his memory mostly back, and he had his own plans for the weekend with Gabriel. It was a wonderful feeling, and Tsukasa hoped it wouldn't go away for a long time.

"I need to get to a teachers' meeting before classes start," Tomonori said. "I'll see you later, Tsukasa."

Amou nodded, and waved with a smile as his guardian walked into the school.

Meandering through the crowd of students, Amou made his way to a small bench he liked to sit at when he had time to wait before the bell. It was under a large oak tree, which provided comforting shade and also housed an interesting assortment of squirrels and birds. Amou felt relaxed sitting there, and it was nice and separate from the chatter of the schoolyard.

He had just about reached his destination when he felt someone watching him. He looked around to locate its source and saw a flash of blonde and black from the side of the school building. Curious, he walked towards it. When he reached the place where he had seen the movement, he glanced around, trying to find where it had gone. There was someone standing quite a distance away, and Amou was a little surprised to see them get that far away that fast.

He approached the figure, and as he got closer, he realized that there were black wings sprouting out of the person's shoulders. Somehow, that seemed familiar to him, but he still didn't fully understand. When he neared the winged being, it turned and ran off.

"Wait!" Amou shouted, taking off after it. "Do I know you? Wait please!"

He rounded a corner and then another, barely keeping up with the figure as it disappeared behind them. He skidded into an alleyway and panted, regaining his senses. The person had stopped moving and was standing in the middle of the alley, watching silently. Amou looked around. He hadn't realized how far he had run.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for chasing you, but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. Why were you watching me?"

The person said nothing and just stared. Slowly, a small smile crept across the other's face. Amou could see now that it was a boy, a little older than himself with slightly tanned skin and blonde hair. His clothing was tight and broken up in parts, accentuating the boy's lean figure. The large black feathery wings that had first caught Amou's eyes arched gracefully behind him.

Where had he seen this person before? As much as he tried, he couldn't place his finger on it. But him, and those wings, were certainly stirring up an odd connection in Amou's mind that he couldn't quite decipher. Slowly, the stranger walked up to him. Tsukasa felt his skin chill.

"Those wings…are you a—"

He was cut off by the boy's hand grabbing his throat. The fingers squeezed lightly, and Amou struggled against their hold, shocked at the sudden action.

"How the mighty have fallen," crooned the dark-winged boy, pulling Amou closer. "Surely you remember me, your former colleague, Lafayel?"

"Lafayel?" Amou gasped, the connection still not made. The name was familiar, but he had a hard time concentrating on it because of the restrictions to his air passage.

"You couldn't just be a good bitch and forget?" The hand tightened even farther and Amou found himself growing lightheaded. When he finally felt like he was going to pass out, Lafayel released him and threw him roughly onto the ground. Tsukasa barely had time to catch his breath before Lafayel's boot was planted on top of his back with slight pressure. He looked up at the sneering triumphant face and it all seemed so familiar…

"_You bitch. Where were you just now?"_

_The long-haired ERASER looked up at his attacker, slightly stunned from his fall. His bright, white wings helped balance him as he slowly got to his feet. _

"_What is the matter, Lafayel?"_

"_What is the matter!" the other shrieked, looking absolutely livid with rage. "I asked you a question Israfel."_

_Israfel looked up at his colleague. A strange dark substance was starting to stain his white wings black from the roots. He and Lafayel had rarely been on good terms, but this was the first time the other had ever tried to pick a fight with him. _

"_If you must know, I was with Gabriel," Israfel said calmly, brushing off his white feathers and robes. "Does that bother you?" He locked his eyes with the infuriated angel. It was obvious it did. "Are you still experimenting with the forbidden arts, Lafayel?" continued the ERASER, "Your wings are starting to become tainted. You won't be able to hide them for long. Rayyu will soon find out."_

"_Stay out of my business," snarled the blonde._

"_Perhaps you could do the same," advised Israfel, turning away. His skin still tingled thinking about Gabriel and what they had done, and he wasn't going to stick around and have Lafayel ruin the moment for him. _

_Lafayel grabbed his shoulder. "Gabriel is mine."_

_Israfel calmly placed his hand onto the offending hand. "I warned you." There was a sickening cracking sound and Lafayel broke away with a screech. Dark crimson blood fell in a waterfall from his broken hand. Israfel gave a sadistic smirk. "Does it hurt? I can heal it if you want."_

"_You twisted bastard," spat Lafayel, backing away._

_Israfel gave a small chuckle. He was feeling better already. "Then perhaps you'll listen to me the next time I ask you to leave me be." With that, the white robed figure walked away, leaving the injured ERASER bleeding and glaring hatefully at his back._

Amou shuddered at the memory. That didn't sound right. Had he really been so cruel? No, he wasn't that heartless. He had just been…upset. But upon analyzing the memory, he realized that he wasn't all that angry. It was more just for his own amusement… Again, how could that be right? Tsukasa clutched his head, confusing washing over him.

Lafayel sneered. "I was exiled a little while before you. I remember seeing you plummeting out of the sky one day, and knew that the ERASERS had finally had enough of your disobedience. So I went down to greet you."

Amou remembered. He remembered the searing pain as his body contacted harshly against the ground. With barely the strength to lift himself up, he had faced tall black boots. Looking up, Lafayel's triumphant sneering face stared back down at him. The boot had swung back and Tsukasa had a sensation of weightlessness after the sharp pain of its impact before he rolled in the freshly formed puddles and everything had gone black. The next time he woke up, a younger Tomonori had been calling out to him.

The dark-winged boy continued. "I didn't know that Gabriel had fallen with you. If I had, I would have killed you right then and there. It was foolish of me to spare your life." Lafayel took a few steps forward, suddenly grabbing Amou by the collar of his shirt and slamming him up against the alley wall. "I'll keep this simple: stay the hell away from Gabriel. If you don't, I will kill you painfully." The ERASER's face was deadly.

Amou found himself sneering back slightly. "You're just as bitter and jealous as before that he didn't choose you. Perhaps you should learn to face the facts, Lafayel." There was an odd undertone creeping into his voice from deep within him. It scared Amou slightly as it began to grow in intensity as two white wings unfurled around his head.

"Shut up!" Lafayel shrieked, punching Amou hard across the face. Amou felt his neck crack a little with the impact as his head was thrown to the side. "You view yourself as such a saint, Israfel, and you're nothing! You're a useless hypocritical bastard!"

"Put me down, Lafayel."

Lafayel tensed and his hand began to glow as he drew it back.

"Put me down."

Lafayel brought his glowing fist forward. Before it could hit Tsukasa, he grabbed it in his own hand. There was a sickening cracking sound, and Amou found himself grinning at the familiar feeling. Lafayel stumbled back, clutching his broken hand with an infuriated look.

"See? You're a fucking monster Israfel!"

Amou blinked a little and then focused on the blood that was starting to drip heavily from Lafayel's hand. He gave a little gasp. This was just like the flashback. He had done it again. And again he couldn't explain why. He hadn't been that angry. He could have just blocked the fist and moved it away. But he didn't.

"I'm sorry! I'll fix it, I didn't mean to—"

The boy sneered. "Don't give me that crap. You haven't changed a bit. You're still a hypocritical bastard."

Amou shook as he watched the blood drip from Lafayel's hand to the ground. Just what had come over him? While crushing the ERASER's hand, he had felt a sick satisfaction, but now looking at the damage it had done made him feel horrified. Why was he like this? It was like he had a conflicting split personality. Why was he built to hurt when his soul only wanted to heal?

Lafayel was approaching him again, his uninjured hand crackling violently. Tsukasa couldn't quite make it out of the way in time to fully miss the blinding energy that shot towards him. It ripped through the wall, leaving a large singed dent in its side. Amou clutched his shoulder, which still felt the sting of the side of the attack.

"Lafayel, I don't want to fight. Please don't make me fight." Amou's eyes stung with tears. Don't let me become a monster again…

"It's too late for that," the dark-winged boy said, stepping forward.

Tsukasa tensed as he saw the energy resurging in the other's hand. His body was starting to react on his own as he brought his hands out to block the attack. These hands would also serve the hurt whoever dared touch him. The sadistic feeling was creeping back and Amou stopped trying to fight it. He wanted to obliterate this thorn in his side, this dark being that caused him to lash out so violently. Then, he would be satisfied.

Both he and Lafayel began to glow. Just before Tsukasa could unleash his attack on his opponent, his concentration was broken by a shout.

"Amou!"

The sadistic feeling was receding as Tsukasa felt his mind clear. He turned his head around towards the noise, trying to pinpoint its source. Suddenly remembering about Lafayel's attack, he whirled around to a blinding flash of light. Something went in front of him and there was a moment of pause as a barrier withheld the attack. It wasn't long, though, before there was a shattering sound and Tsukasa and his protector went flying back from the remnants of the impact. There were more footsteps, more shouts, and when Tsukasa looked up, Lafayel was gone in a flash of black feathers. He shifted and looked up at the figure who had fallen against him.

Itsuki groaned and rubbed his back as he got up off the younger boy.

"Shit that guy is tough. I'm glad my barrier was able to hold back as much as it did. Just what the hell were you doing, Amou?"

A second pair of feet was by the blonde's head, and he looked up to see that they belonged to Kaname. The dark-haired boy held his hand out to help Amou up, looking him over in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Meanwhile, Itsuki groaned on the ground dramatically, muttering about how no one cared that he had been the one to jump in the way. Kaname ignored him.

Amou nodded slightly. His wings had retracted and he was starting to feel normal again. His heart still raced in his chest from the events that had happened mere moments ago.

"Amou, that was an ERASER, wasn't it?" Itsuki said, getting off the ground with a grunt.

Slowly, Tsukasa nodded.

Naoya sighed and shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to get mixed up with ERASERS again. I understand you're one yourself, but frankly, after our conversation the other day, I'm feeling slightly uneasy. I understand that you're an ERASER too, but you have to keep in mind that these rogue ERASERS that have been left behind might be under control of another mindbreaker, which makes them a possible threat. You shouldn't trust or try to meet up with these people."

"I didn't mean to," Amou defended, "I just—" Tsukasa paused, realizing that he had been the one to chase after Lafayel. Quickly, he changed the subject. By the arch in Itsuki's eyebrow, it was clear that the shift had not gone unnoticed. "How did you guys get here anyway?"

"We were walking by when we heard your voice," Kaname responded. "It sounded…weird, so we came to make sure you were alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry," Amou said, shielding his eyes with his bangs. "I-I'll try to be more careful next time."

Itsuki folded his arms. "Please do. By getting yourself into these situations, you're potentially endangering all of us, and Mana."

"Sorry," Tsukasa apologized again.

Naoya gave a sigh and rubbed his side. "Alright. Let's get heading back. A nice cool breeze is waiting for me on the school roof."

"Itsuki," Kaname said in annoyance. "First class will be starting soon."

"Cover for me then," Itsuki said as he walked. "The hero needs his beauty sleep."

"Forget it," Kaname snapped, rolling his eyes, but Tsukasa saw him smirk a little.

The three headed back to the school just as the second bell rang. Amou thanked the two of them again and ran off to his own class, glad that it wasn't with Tomonori. He would notice if Tsukasa came in late, and Amou didn't feel like explaining his reckless actions to his guardian, especially if Tomonori was already worried about him.

Amou thought about what Itsuki had said. It wasn't safe to be meeting up with ERASERs from the past, but the more opened to the past he became, the more his curiosity grew. And it seemed that the past now seemed to be coming to him, now that the floodgates had been opened. Still, Naoya had a point. These were troubled times, and there was no telling who was a friend or a foe with the power of mindbreakers. Amou shuddered as he considered whether he was an enemy to both himself and his friends.

Itsuki probably wouldn't be happy to know Tsukasa was planning to go see Gabriel tonight, and continue seeing him afterwards. If there was one person who was steadily loyal and unchanging in Amou's eyes, it was Gabriel. No matter what, Amou felt he could always count on him. Perhaps Gabriel could help explain the troubling feelings Tsukasa had been having recently. Murmuring an apology to his teacher for his lateness, Amou took his seat and stared at the blackboard, appearing to be listening intently to the lesson in front of him, but really lost in the depths of his mind.

* * *

I'm really bad for writing a majority of a chapter several days before I actually finish it up and send it. Sorry for the wait you guys! And thanks for your support! Keep it coming! 'hugs and passes out cookies' 


	6. Those Dear

My apologies to all my readers. I've been neglecting this fic, and that's very bad of me. :( Here's a much-needed update. Thank you all for your patience!

Yeah, I know this should be 20 pages long for the time it took (I had the first part written weeks and weeks and weeks ago), but between university and my other fic, it's better that I post this now rather than you guys waiting for another few weeks to get _something_. Want to let you guys know this fic is still alive and kicking. ;)

* * *

Chapter Six: Those Dear

Later that night, Amou lay nestled in Gabriel's arms, watching the star-streaked sky outside the window of the room they had rented.

"Gabriel," he began softly, not shifting his gaze, "Am I a monster?"

The taller blonde stiffened and peered down at his companion questioningly. "What makes you ask such a harsh question?" Gabriel asked, feathering his fingers into the young ERASER's hair.

"I…sometimes…" Amou buried his face into Gabriel's chest as his stomach turned over from the memory of what he had done to Lafayel, and the pleasure he had felt afterwards. "There are times when…I find that…I…hurt…people. And I don't feel sad like I should." Tsukasa winced slightly as he spoke.

Gabriel was quiet for a long while, though his petting did not cease. Amou shifted restlessly in the silence before finally sitting up and regarding Gabriel's face. The ERASER's face betrayed nothing of his thoughts, and the long hair draped in golden curtains around his pale shoulders.

"Israfel, you mustn't blame yourself for the way you are," he finally said, stroking Amou's cheek.

"The way I am? What's wrong with me Gabriel? Tell me! It makes no sense. Why do I enjoy hurting others?" Amou choked slightly on his words. He hadn't meant to reveal that he actual felt pleasure from causing pain. He didn't want to appear like that, not in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel sighed and brought Amou back in his arms into a warm embrace.

"From the very start, things have never been easy for you. You were born with a soul, pure and innocent. You'd be surprised what a rarity your soul's kindness is in times like these. But you were primarily bred to fight. You were a weapon of the ERASER faction. Mind you, you were hard to control, but extremely powerful within your own right. It is a true pity that your soul and instinct clash so strongly."

"So what does that mean? That I have some sort of split personality; that I'm unstable? How come I'm like this? Why me?"

Gabriel brushed his lips softly over the distressed boy's creased forehead.

"Why is anything in life the way it is? Life has never been perfect."

Tsukasa leaned back on his knees, his eyes focused downward on his hands in front of him as he spoke, afraid of Gabriel's response. His fingers played nervously with the bed sheets.

"How can you still love me?" His voice came out in barely a whisper.

Gabriel brought Tsukasa's hands into his own before guiding them to his lips. Amou's eyes hesitantly followed them up to meet the brilliant blue of the blonde's eyes.

"Because of everything you are, including your faults. Israfel, you can't put so much blame on what you cannot control. You are who you are, and there is nothing you can do to change it. If there's one thing we cannot change, it is our inherent nature."

"But what if I hurt you? What if I attack you?" Amou said, feeling panic rising suddenly in his chest.

Gabriel comforted him with a smile. "I would understand."

"I'm scared of myself," Tsukasa admitted. "I'm scared that I'll hurt you, or Tomonori-san, or Mana, or any of my other friends. I don't think I could forgive myself…I already hurt Mana and Kaname-kun once…"

"You faced the consequences, and it's time to move on," stated Gabriel, rubbing the scarred patches on Amou's shoulders. "You should spend less time worrying, and more time enjoying life. It would hurt everyone more to see you so unhappy. It hurts me."

"Gabriel…"

Tsukasa was silenced by a finger pressed up against his trembling lips.

"No more of this," said Gabriel softly. "Let us just enjoy the night together."

Amou nodded and rested against Gabriel, soothed by the steady beating of his lover's heart. He could handle this. It was all about control. He just needed to master his nature and override his violent intentions with his own feelings of peace. It seemed that even though he had escaped the ERASERS, he was not truly free of their binding. He was still a weapon, though no longer in their hands. Weapons were dangerous, even to their masters, until they could be controlled safely and precisely. It would take a lot of practice and willpower, but Amou was determined to gain control of himself. He would not allow the monster inside to win.

- - -

"Well well, look who's back."

"Shut up Mizunagi."

"Why the sour face? I take it things didn't go as you planned?" The dark-haired psychic took a long drag of his cigarette.

Lafayel sat, staring at the city bitterly, nursing his sore hand. He had healed it, but the bone and flesh were still tender after the fracture. "He had friends with him. I wasn't going to get outnumbered. My fight is between him and me. No one else."

"Well good luck with that." Mizunagi leaned casually back against the wall, watching the defeated angel out of the corner of his eye. "You know, you don't have to fight. You could always let the past go and move on with the future."

"Who asked you, bastard?" hissed Lafayel. "Stay out of my affairs!"

Mizunagi looked at his enraged companion nonchalantly, and gave him a shrug. "Whatever. Just make sure your emotions don't wind you up dead."

Lafayel muttered something which Mizunagi didn't catch, but he doubted it was anything flattering.

"So I take it you're going to try again?" he drawled, walking out to the end of the roof and standing precariously at the edge.

"I'm trying a different angle," Lafayel said, his lovely eyes narrowing dangerously. "That bitch is as well protected as the mindbreaker he serves. There's more than one way to kill someone. Yes, I think I'd prefer to kill him from the inside out…"

The psychic arched an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Lafayel grinned. "I'm going to take away everything he's ever had, ever loved, ever felt any connection to. Then, when he's all alone and stripped of his defenses, I'll deal him the killing blow."

"So you're going to beat around the bush, hm?" Mizunagi tossed the cigarette butt into the street below, walking back towards the ERASER. He leaned in and felt the boy draw his breath into a hiss. "As I said, try not to get yourself killed, eh?" With that, he turned away and fragmented into thin air.

Lafayel sat there, slightly annoyed and surprised by the mysterious psychic. The nicotine-addict would do anything to rub him the wrong way, all for the fun of it. Giving a snort of disgust, Lafayel leapt down from his seat and headed to where he had seen his nemesis leave that morning.

- - -

Tomonori darted up from his chair when he heard a knock on the door. He had been up since four that morning, waiting for Tsukasa's safe arrival home. He couldn't help it. The boy meant everything in the world to him, and just the thought that he was now out of reach made the priest's heart ache. But just because Amou was with someone else did not mean Tomonori couldn't worry about him and care.

Flinging the door open with a smile to greet his young charge, he was surprised to see someone different on the step. This boy looked remarkably similar to Amou, in both hair and eye colour, but regardless, there was a remarkable difference in the way this one held himself, and the coldness that resonated on the stranger's face.

"You must be Israfel's protector," the black-winged boy said in a no-nonsense tone.

Tomonori furrowed his brow. He didn't recognize the other at all, but by the features, he could only assume it was an ERASER, another broken link to Amou's past. "Yes, I am his guardian. Tsukasa is not home at the moment, so perhaps you could check back later—"

The priest cut off when the boy's hand reached out and rested upon his chest.

"That won't be necessary, thank you."

Before Tomonori could register that something was wrong, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and saw small ribbons of scarlet streaming down the blonde's hand and arm.

Lafayel smirked sadistically and pushed the priest back into the house, shutting the door behind the two of them.

- - -

Tsukasa knocked at the door once again, wondering what was taking Tomonori so long. He was usually so prompt at answering his door. Perhaps he was still in bed? Amou looked up at the sun high in the sky. No, it was much too late in the day for him to be sleeping. The priest was always an early riser, and was rarely seen in his bed after 8 AM.

The blonde tried the door handle, and found it to open easily. "Tomonori-san? I'm home…" His voice echoed in the empty entrance hall. Tomonori must have gone out for a walk.

Amou stepped in, slipping off his shoes on the mat by the side of the door. He began walking down the hall when his bare foot landed in something unpleasantly wet. Tsukasa furrowed his brow and lifted his foot to wipe at it. It was then he noticed the red smudge on the floor from where he had been stepping.

Did he step on something sharp? Amou couldn't remember feeling any pain, but apparently he was bleeding. Licking the palm of his hand, he scrubbed it on the bottom of his foot so that he wouldn't trail it across Tomonori's clean floor. The blood came off easily, but Tsukasa still couldn't find any sign of a wound. Frowning, Amou looked around, and that's when it caught his eye. There, less than a meter ahead was another crimson drop. And another. And yet another.

Something in Amou's chest tightened painfully as he followed the trail of drops that got bigger and formed into lines, and then pools, and then…god. Amou had to cover his had over his mouth to keep from retching at the pungent smell of blood that finally became clear once he was farther into the house. Fear sank to the pit of his belly, as the panicked boy tried to refind his voice.

"T-T-Tomonori-san? Tomonori? TOMONORI!"

Amou ran throughout the house, throwing doors open and looking for any sign of the priest. God…he was probably hurt somewhere, but where was he? Tsukasa's heart raced in his chest faster and faster as each consecutive room turned up empty. He raced back to the living room. That was where the trail of blood ended in a small grotesque pool in the middle of the room, undisturbed upon the wooden floor. There were no signs of anyone, of Tomonori, or his attacker, or even a clue as to where they had gone.

Hot tears burned in Amou's eyes as he collapsed beside the thick red liquid. Why hadn't he been here? Tomonori was attacked, he needed Amou, but the boy had been gone. Guilt joined panic in Tsukasa's head, and the ERASER tried desperately to find some rational semblance of thought.

A thought finally dawned on him, and Amou shakily got to his feet, needing to support himself on the couch to keep from falling over and passing out from the weight of the shock. He made his way towards the table and grabbed the phone, his fingers clumsily punching in numbers that he had to reenter several times before he finally connected properly.

The phone rang once, twice, three times, before finally it was answered.

"_Ugn…moshi moshi_." Apparently, Naoya wasn't as much of an early bird as Tomonori.

"I-Itsu..ki…" Amou's voice cracked out.

There was a pause and then, "_Amou? Is that you? You don't sound too good…_"

"It-Itsuki…Tomonori…he…he's…" Amou's mind screamed at him to speak, but somehow the message got muddled somewhere between his brain and his mouth.

"_I can hardly understand you, speak up._"

"Tomonori's gone!" Tsukasa finally burst forth, and a flood soon followed after the initial dam had been broken. "I came home and there's blood everywhere, and I don't know where he is, and oh god…Itsuki….I can't find him! I don't know what to do! I don't—" The rest was effectively drowned out as the sobs that had slowly begun building choked up the blonde's throat.

"_Amou, I'm coming over right now. Don't go anywhere. I'll be there right away, okay? Just try to calm down_."

Tsukasa tried to respond, but he could only manage a nod through his sobs, though he obviously could not be seen over the phone. Itsuki didn't seem to need a response, though.

"_I'll see you soon_."

Tsukasa mechanically lowered the phone from his ear as the line went dead, the white plastic device clattering onto the floor, neglected after serving its purpose. Amou's teeth chattered as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to look at the pool of blood right next to him, though that didn't do anything to block the odor out. He wanted to find Gabriel, but Itsuki had told him to stay where he was. Besides, he wasn't sure where Gabriel had gone. They had parted ways a few blocks from home, and Gabriel had said something about checking up on his master.

There was a pounding on the door a few minutes later, and Amou managed to get to his feet to answer it. True to his word, Naoya stood on the other side, out of breath, his hair ruffled up more than usual and clothes completely wrinkled and disheveled like he had thrown them on without a second's notice. Itsuki leaned against the doorframe and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Okay…tell me what happened."

* * *

Ahh! I'm so sorry for cutting it off there! If I keep writing it's going to drag out even longer, and I really must get to bed sometime soon since I have class tomorrow. If anything seems rushed in the chapter (I feel parts of it are), that's the reason why too. Though I guess that's no excuse since I took so long.

Gah, and my throat is becoming sore so I fear the worst that I'm getting a cold. I guess I deserve it since I've been evading illness since last Christmas.

I'll try my best not to slack as much with updating it, and leaving it on such a cliffhanger will hopefully motivate me to write faster. As for the wonderful reviews, thank you so very very much. They meant so much to me.

**Sunshine Pie** – My plan is for Lafayel to get paired off with Mizunagi in the end. Because that couple I 'heart' so much. And I agree that poor Lafayel is a nice boy turned bad. I mean, Israfel really was a jerk to him way back when; Lafayel has reason to be vengeful.

**ChibiKitsune** – Thanks. I hope to have more flashbacks in the future. Um…no pun intended there.

**Enula** – I have great dreams they'll make an anime where they'll go even more into depth about character pasts and the characters themselves. Given that the manga was a promotional thing for a card game, though, I doubt that'll happen. Then again, it worked for Yu-Gi-Oh… 'rekindles hope'

**Akito-kun** – Lol, I'm a rabid proofreader, though I'll admit sometimes I do get lazy and only proofread my favorite parts, lol.

**Arekkusu** – He is kawaii in physical form… 'snuggles her Tsukasa keychain'

**Luna** – There probably wont be a threesome with Tomonori, Gabriel, and Tsukasa in this fic, because the first two would not allow either to touch Tsukasa. So it'd turn into a cat-fight with Tsukasa as a spectator. But if I have time time 'laughs at the ludicrosy of having time since school started' I could write a one-shot or something. But it'd probably be all smut and no plot. Meh, I'd have to think about it. And I regret to say I haven't even heard of Samurai Deeper Kyo, sorry.

**Jaqanshi1019** – Heh, yep. That's certainly a good way to describe it.

**pell-mell** – Sorry I took so long. Hopefully the wait wont be as brutal next time.

**Casoulwolfdemon** – Thank you for being the firm kick in the ass that I so desperately needed and deserved to finally get up and finish this chapter and post.


	7. Face Your Sins

Words cannot describe how guilty I feel for not updating in…wow…months. I just kept putting this off and putting this off and writing in my other fic. I'm so horrible for doing that, especially after that cliffhanger. I'm sorry! 'hides'

I so started to like the pairing of Itsuki x Tsukasa when I was writing this, but I restrained. There are enough love conflicts in this fic for me to throw that in. Besides, Naoya and Kaname will always be my preferred pairing for the EGO.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Face Your Sins 

Itsuki sat on the couch, slowly letting everything Amou had told him sink in. The boy's sobs had subsided, though he still trembled violently. The EGO shut his eyes, trying to figure out what to do or say to Tsukasa. He didn't know whether Tomonori was dead or alive, or where to go searching. Itsuki had feared something like this would happen from the moment Amou had admitted to meeting up with rogue ERASERS.

Naoya put a comforting hand on the distressed boy's head and forced an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

Despite the confident words, inside Itsuki wasn't holding out too much hope that this would all lead to a happy ending. He had too much experience with reality in the past.

"So you were with this Gabriel last night?" Itsuki began, trying to sort and figure things out for himself.

Tsukasa nodded an affirmative.

"And you left him a few blocks from home before coming here and finding this."

Amou nodded once again, and suddenly his eyes widened. "Itsuki, you don't think he—he wouldn't!"

Itsuki sighed. "I don't know what I think, Amou. Did this ERASER know the sensei?"

"He didn't do it!" Tuskasa persisted.

"Just answer the question." It hurt Naoya to be so cold with his friend who was obviously hurting quite badly, but Itsuki had no choice. If they both resorted to emotions, any hope that existed was gone for locating Tomonori.

"Yes," Tsukasa replied softly. "They met once."

"Were they on good terms?"

"Itsu—"

"Were they on good terms?" Itsuki repeated more strongly.

The ERASER sighed and looked down. "No…but, Itsuki-kun, you have to believe me when I say that I know Gabriel would never do such a thing!"

"Where is he now, Tsukasa?"

"I-I don't know."

"Is there anyone else that would be involved?"

Itsuki knew that if this had been a random hit-and-run operation, then there wouldn't have been so much care in removing the body without a trail. Amou's eyes widened.

"Lafayel…" he whispered. Of course. His formal rival had been determined to hurt and ruin the ERASER from the start.

"Who?" Itsuki asked.

"The one that attacked me yesterday," Tsukasa explained.

Itsuki nodded. It made sense, as much as anything else did at the moment. Still, he wasn't willing to totally let go of his suspicions with Gabriel. Naoya had never really held much trust for ERASERS, with Amou being the exception. There was something definitely human in Tsukasa that wasn't felt around any of the other outer-worldly beings.

"Do you know where he would go?"

Amou shook his head, his eyes wide and once again brimming with tears.

Itsuki looked at the still untouched pool of blood. It was too late to hope that a teleport imprint had remained to give him a slight clue of the attacker's destination. Itsuki stood.

"Come on. We aren't going to get anywhere by sitting here. We might as well go and see if we can track this bastard down." Naoya held out his hand and helped Tsukasa shakily to his feet. It hurt him to see that innocent sparkle of hope in the other boy's eyes. Itsuki remembered all too clearly when that same innocence had died within him.

Itsuki left the house with Amou, picking an arbitrary direction and started forward. All either of them really had now to work with was luck, and Itsuki prayed it was on their side. Amou kept up with him, calling out the priest's name before the EGO had covered Tsukasa's mouth with his hand.

"If that was truly the sensei's blood all over the floor back there, then I think it's safe to assume that he's in no position to be answering back to your cries," he pointed out logically. "All you're doing is alerting the enemy and attracting unwanted attention."

Amou went silent and nodded, a worry crease still evident between his eyebrows. They passed by the school were there were a few people by the running track. Itsuki kept walking, but Tsukasa stopped, grabbing the fence and peering through. He didn't recognize the person running on the track, but standing on the sidelines was the vaguely familiar form of the mindbreaker Amou had met before, and the undeniable figure of Gabriel beside him, watching the runner with his master. Both their backs were turned to the fence.

"Gabriel!" Tsukasa called out through the chain-links.

Itsuki cursed and turned around to see why Tsukasa had stopped following him.

Gabriel turned his head to the side at the sound of his name behind him. He was surprised to see his lover there, clinging to the fence, and was instantly concerned to see him so distressed.

"Israfel?" Gabriel headed towards Amou. His mindbreaker looked back curiously before waving the runner over and following after the long strides of the ERASER. Itsuki stiffened as they approached and joined Amou's side, tense. The closer the dark-haired boy got, the more power Itsuki could sense from him. It made Naoya nervous, especially with his own mindbreaker absent and he and Amou being outnumbered.

Gabriel gently placed his hands over the fingertips of Amou that protruded through the fence. "Israfel, what's wrong?" Gabriel longed to reach out and kiss away the salty tears that trailed down Tsukasa's face.

Amou leaned closer to the fence, also wanting to bridge the gap and bury his face in his dear friend's chest. "It's Tomonori. He's hurt badly and I can't find him anywhere."

Itsuki watched as the two conversed. There was a definite connection between them, though the EGO couldn't help eyeing the other two warily. The mindbreaker had his arms folded and was watching the ERASERS with mild concern, while the runner beside him seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on.

"…So all that's left is blood. I think Lafayel may have had something to do with this," Tsukasa finished.

"Lafayel?" Gabriel stated in surprise. He hadn't known that former ERASER was around these parts. Though truthfully the prospect of something horrible befalling the priest didn't trouble Gabriel that much, the look of despair across his love's face did. "Hush now. We'll help you find him."

Amou smiled. "Thank you," he whispered.

Gabriel and the other two boys walked around to the gate. While they were out of earshot, Itsuki pulled Amou closer. "Are you sure you can trust these guys? They're strong; I can't stand against them like this."

Tsukasa nodded. "I trust Gabriel with my life, Itsuki. Don't worry."

Naoya pursed his lips as the group approached. In truth, he was more concerned with the mindbreaker, who Itsuki had no doubt could turn the "trusted" Gabriel against them in a heartbeat. The three regarded Itsuki as Amou quickly introduced him.

The runner gave the EGO a casual grin. "I recognize you. You ref the elementary soccer team games during my track meets."

Itsuki gave a distracted nod. He did slightly recognize the teen, but hadn't realized there were so many fighters at the school. He wondered what faction the stranger was in, but on second consideration, decided that he didn't really want to know.

"Do not despair, Israfel," Gabriel comforted. We'll find your friend."

Tsukasa smiled, and Itsuki noticed how much calmer and more relaxed Gabriel's presence made the boy.

"Where do we start?" Itsuki inquired, getting down to business. He was tempted to give Kaname and the others a call for backup, but was hesitant to put them all in danger. The last thing Itsuki wanted was to loose all the friends he had ever gotten close to. He knew Kaname would be pissed if he found out later that he had been left out, but Itsuki could deal with that. He didn't want to have to handle any more unnecessary deaths.

Gabriel looked around the area. "Where did you see Lafayel before?" he asked.

"Over this way," Tsukasa answered, jogging to the side of the school.

Something shiny caught Itsuki's attention. Kneeling down, he picked up the object resting by the side of the school. "The sensei's cross," he confirmed.

"Where now?" Gabriel asked. "Can you remember, Israfel?"

Amou looked around. "It was this way," he said, breaking into a run. Memories of chasing after the mysterious boy went flashing through his head, and his feet carried him on his own to the alleyway where they had fought. The wall was still chipped from Lafayel's attack, and only the sound of wind whistling through greeted the party.

"Looks like we've reached a dead end," Itsuki stated, looking around warily.

Suddenly a voice called from above. "You brought friends. I should've known you wouldn't be able to face this alone."

Lafayel jumped down from his perch on the rooftop, landing neatly in front of the group. He studied each in turn, his expression not betraying anything. "Gabriel," he noted coolly.

"Lafayel," Gabriel returned, not moving.

The dark-winged angel began to walk casually closer. "I'm sorry, but my business rests with Israfel alone."

"Where is Tomonori?" Itsuki shot out, instinctively moving in front of Amou.

Lafayel arched an elegant eyebrow. "That is none of your concern."

"That is all of my concern!" Itsuki bristled. "Give him back!"

Lafayel shook his head. "If you want your priest, Israfel is going to have to retrieve him himself."

"Lafayel, stop this foolishness," Gabriel cut in, stepping forward.

The dark ERASER's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't get involved in this, you traitor. It's about time Israfel stood on his own and settled this."

Amou gently pushed past Itsuki, despite his protests. "Fine, if I'm the one you want. Now give me back Tomonori-san!"

Lafayel regarded the others. "The rest of you: leave."

"The hell we are!" Itsuki yelled out.

"Then we have nothing more to talk about." Lafayel turned away. Itsuki noticed a glimmer of the sensei's cracked glasses in his hand.

"Wait!" Tsukasa ran forward. "Okay. I'll do what you say. Just give Tomonori back."

"Amou!" Itsuki started forward.

"Stop Itsuki." Tsukasa couldn't bear to look at his friend. "I…I'm not a good person. Lafayel has every right to want to settle things with me, and for Tomonori's sake, I have to face this."

"Israfel." Gabriel watched the white wings unfurl from the young ERASER's head.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. Please don't interfere." Tsukasa continued to move forward.

Itsuki turned to the mindbreaker. "Stop him! Do something!"

The dark-haired boy glanced at Itsuki and regarded Gabriel. The blonde shook his head. "We've no place to interfere in this matter."

Itsuki looked helplessly back at Amou. This Gabriel that Tsukasa could trust with his life was just standing at watching Amou give it away without raising a finger. Naoya knew from the start that the ERASER couldn't be trusted. Tsukasa was his friend, and Itsuki wasn't going to allow anything to happen to him without a fight.

He bolted forward, but was stopped by a large gust of wind that blew up as the two opposing ERASERS approached each other.

* * *

'sigh' This chapter was supposed to be longer than this, but it has been sitting here for over 4 weeks at this point. That was also when I last proofread it, and I'll have to trust that I did it right because it'll only take longer for me to post if I proof it again now. So sorry to everyone for the wait. Just to let you know that this fic isn't dead.  



	8. Redemption

Ouch….over a year since my last update. That is my worst record ever. :( I want to apologize and thank all my patient readers who have hung on waiting for this to update. I hadn't given up on it…it just sort of got pushed to the back of my mind and started collecting dust… Once again, I'm so sorry. I hope there aren't any inconsistencies in it due to my long break away from writing this fiction.

This chapter was to be posted on New Year's Day. Unfortunately, my luck plummeted, and when it was partially written, my brother did something to the computer that caused it to crash completely. I nearly lost everything on the harddrive. Luckily I had a portable harddrive for most of my important information, but the chapter was on the main harddrive that crashed. The computer repair guy managed to get my information back finally a couple of days ago. I was so scared I'd have to rewrite the chapter. And it's never as good when it's written for a second time.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Redemption

Itsuki stumbled back from the force of the blast. The air was practically vibrating from the energy that was surrounding Lafayel and Amou. Amou's expression was calm and clear as he regarded his nemesis.

Naoya got to his feet again, and felt a hand descend on his shoulder. Gabriel's voice sounded beside his ear.

"Leave this fight to Israfel. We have another task that must be done."

And with that, Itsuki was grabbed from behind and suddenly he was lifted in the air. His eyes widened as the ground traveled farther and farther as Gabriel flew. He saw the mindbreaker and other fighter retreating from the scene of the fight between the ERASERS, which was rapidly becoming a dangerous battlefield of blasts and light flashes.

"Where are we going?" Itsuki asked, slightly chilled to be held up so high by the ERASER. Gabriel had only to let him go, and Itsuki would plunge to his anticipated death.

"To find Israfel's lost…companion," Gabriel replied, hovering high in the air, his sharp eyes scanning the rooftops.

Itsuki sensed some bitterness in the winged angel's voice. Suddenly, he lurched to the side as Gabriel began speeding downwards. The breath left him, and the sheer terror of falling overcame Itsuki, even though Gabriel's arms still held onto him tightly.

Gabriel landed with a surprising lightness onto the school rooftop. Itsuki opened his eyes as he was set down, his feet gratefully on a solid surface again. His gaze moved to follow the ERASER's. Tomonori was unconscious on the ground at the feet of a formidable looking psychic taking a slow drag from his cigarette. The power emanating from him was familiar to Naoya.

"You're from the EGO faction!" Itsuki stated in realization. "So there are other guys..."

The dark haired man blew smoke out of his mouth and flicked to cigarette away. "My name is Mizunagi. Don't bother to introduce yourselves, because soon you will cease to exist."

Itsuki brought his arms up to create a barrier as a crushing force spread out from the psychic, kicking up an immense wind followed by an explosion.

* * *

Amou didn't hear the blast. He was immersed in his fight with Lafayel. Throughout their parried blows and clashes, images of past memories played through his mind like a distorted movie. He saw himself sneering, hurting, killing. Bound up to wires and instruments that sent painful electrical tremors through his body. Tears splashing down and mingling with blood. Lafayel, always in the background, with such a look of hatred; forgotten, ignored, insignificant. Israfel was the truly prized weapon. He was the perfect killing machine, bred for destruction and raised with violence. If only his soul wasn't so weak. It was nothing that electrical shock, physical punishment, and brainwashing couldn't cure, at least for a short while.

Amou was always afraid when he came out of what felt like a dream, to find himself once again stained with another's blood. He was disgusted with himself and his powers, yet couldn't deny the sickening sense of glee he got from hurting others. As the centuries went on, he felt himself conforming to the system and giving in to the tortures and sadism. It was Gabriel who served as his remedy, and let Israfel remember his true self that hated fighting. He was the only truth in a tainted, corrupt existence.

Now looking into Lafayel's eyes, Amou could see himself reflected. He had created the monster that was Lafayel's vengeance, from years of cruelty and contempt towards the lesser ERASER. The hatred in Lafayel had grown to such a degree that it had permanently stained his wings as black as his loathing soul. _'Being what we are, our emotions are very closely connected to our physical states,'_ Gabriel had said. Lafayel had become what Israfel could have been, if not for his saviour, Gabriel.

Pity and sorrow filled Amou's eyes as he watched the other ERASER as they broke away momentarily from their blows.

"Don't look at me like that!" Lafayel shrieked, seething at Amou's expression. "I don't want your pity. I know who you truly are."

Amou said nothing, and brought his hand up. Glowing feathers sprung from his palm, pinning Lafayel into the wall. Already, Amou's consciousness was slipping back into the abyss of automatic response. There was one task: to destroy the enemy. All memories of the past and guilt slowly slipped away as his head became foggy. It was getting harder and harder in this form to not become the weapon he was created to be. And those instincts clouded his senses as he slowly walked up to Lafayel, wrapping his arms around his pinned form.

Lafayel let out a gurgling scream at the energy flowing through him, causing his body to convulse in pain. Israfel lowered his lashes, speaking into Lafayel's ear calmly as the other was wracked with painful shocks.

"My softer side does pity you. But I do not. You have crawled back begging for more punishment. You've threatened those close to me. But surely you don't think you could match me, lowly Lafayel?"

The black-winged angel struggled to speak, but could only manage a pained gasp as Israfel's onslaught continued. He couldn't move, think, or breathe properly through the pain.

"You are a fool," Israfel breathed, in a tone of lightly chiding a naughty child. "Did you really expect to win by challenging me?" His cheek brushed against Lafayel's tear soaked one. "Hush now. Save your tears. This will not be a slow death for you."

And thus he gripped onto the shaking Lafayel tighter, forcing him to endure the prolonged torture.

* * *

Itsuki's barrier shattered away from the force of the explosion, and he opened his eyes, surprised to find himself still alive. Feathery wings partially obstructed his vision, and he saw Gabriel standing in front of him with a mysterious golden glow encasing the ERASER.

'_They really do look like angels,'_ Itsuki thought, watching Gabriel's unearthly aura.

Gabriel drew his wings back in, and Naoya saw Mizunagi approaching without fear. There was a sadistic grin on his face; clearly he was itching for a good fight.

"Be careful of Tomonori-sensei," Itsuki reminded Gabriel. The priest was unconscious only a few yards away, and Itsuki didn't want him to be accidentally killed by a stray blast.

Gabriel gave a simple nod, his eyes never leaving the oncoming threat. Itsuki readied himself too. This was going to be one hell of a fight, even though they technically had the numerical advantage. Still, if something happened to Amou, along with trying to keep Tomonori unharmed, Lafayel suddenly showing up would very easily re-tip the scales.

Gabriel's arm lashed out in mid-air, his fingers making complicated patterns. A golden light streaked up in an arc, before crashing down on top of the enemy psychic. But Mizunagi was no long there. He had fragmented out of the air, disappearing as the attack hit. The entire rooftop quaked with the force of the blast, which had left a large crater in the cement of the rooftop.

Naoya whirled around, his guard up as he sensed a presence behind him. Mizunagi was thrown back by the force of Naoya's psychic power as he attempted to approach what was thought to be unsuspecting prey.

Itsuki instantly took advantage of Mizunagi's lowered guard and sent blow after blow to his opponent so that Mizunagi didn't have time to do anything but defend. Gabriel was quick to act, and shards of light rained down, piercing Mizunagi's arm and shoulder. The dark-haired psychic gritted his teeth, but the grin was still on his face. He outstretched his uninjured hand and closed his palm into a fist. Itsuki felt the ground beneath him shift. He tried to jump away, but the concrete had already encased his foot, immobilizing him.

Gabriel flew up, diving at Mizunagi to distract him from Itsuki. Naoya cursed, thankful for the diversion, and was given enough time to shift the concrete away. The whole action, however, gave him an idea. While Gabriel was attacking the overconfident Mizunagi, Itsuki placed his hand on the surface of the roof, concentrating his energy into it. The concrete rippled in a straight path towards the psychic, and the rooftop under his feet gave way, making him fall into the story below. Gabriel, in the air, was unaffected.

There was a crash of desks as Mizunagi hit them. Itsuki wasted no time, and ran over to the gaping hole, drawing his energy to the desks now, which pinned the stunned psychic. Itsuki used the same trick Mizunagi did for his foot, and caused the desk legs to fuse to the floor, effectively pinning their enemy. Itsuki made sure the psychic's hands were well restrained so that he couldn't use his powers.

Gabriel raised and eyebrow and nodded. That at least got their threat temporarily out of the way. The principal would probably have Naoya's neck from all the damage he had caused, but Itsuki could deal with that later. He ran over to the fallen priest, supporting him in his arms. A trickle of dried blood ran from his temple down his chin, and blood completely soaked the fabric around his chest. "He's badly hurt," Naoya said to Gabriel.

Gabriel kneeled down by Tomonori, an inner battle being waged behind the crystal-blue eyes. Finally Gabriel shut his eyes with resolve and placed his hand on Tomonori's chest. There was a strong glow as Gabriel healed him. When the ERASER removed his hand, Itsuki couldn't see any difference, but did feel a new ease in Tomonori's breathing.

"You did it," he smiled, looking over.

Gabriel was leaning against the wall of the structure that had the door leading up to the rooftop.

"He was very hurt," Gabriel said. "He is fine now, but the fight and healing has drained me."

Itsuki noticed a reduction in luster in Gabriel. His eyes and hair were not as radiant as before, and his skin was pale.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked in concern. Before, he didn't trust Gabriel as far as he could throw him, but the ERASER had saved them both.

"With time. I just need rest. Take me back down to Israfel…he needs me." Gabriel said slowly, even the words costing him precious energy.

Itsuki nodded. "We'll go down through the school, as long as we stay out of that classroom. It'll take him a little while to get out of that."

As he spoke, the priest moved in his arms, gradually opening his eyes.

"Amou?" he whispered, before his vision had fully cleared. Even so, it was fuzzy from his lack of glasses, and as he looked up at Gabriel he thought he saw Amou standing before him. He groaned and reached into his pocket, searching for his glasses, but they were gone. The splitting pain had left, but he still felt sore. He reached into another pocket, and his fingers recoiled a little at the feeling of the blood on his clothes. "What happened?"

"You were attacked and taken by an old rival of Amou's," Itsuki explained to the best of his knowledge.

The priest sat up more fully, pulling out his case with his contacts and sliding them on. The world cleared, and he saw to his dismay that it was Gabriel standing there, not Amou. Fear clutched at his heart.

"Where's Tsukasa?"

"Down below, not far," Itsuki said. "He's in a fight. We need to help him."

Tomonori was instantly on his feet. "Show me the way."

Naoya nodded, moving to help support Gabriel, and they made their way down the stairs and through the building to the location where Amou had been left with Lafayel.

* * *

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Israfel crooned, feeling Lafayel's strength drift away bit by bit. The dark angel could no longer respond with even a grunt, his pained face and screams silenced from strain. "It will be over soon…but perhaps not soon enough for your liking."

Israfel turned his head at sounds of approaching people from the other end of the alley. Tomonori was racing over, worry and fear etched in his face, and Itsuki was following as fast as he could, with a fatigued Gabriel using his shoulders as support.

Tomonori was struck dumb for a moment at the foreign look on Amou's face. It was like staring at a complete stranger. There was no feeling or emotion in his eyes. They were as hard and cold as ice; his expression was merciless and unforgiving. Israfel almost looked bored, even.

"Amou?" Tomonori called, in disbelief.

Israfel didn't bat an eyelash. "The end draws near."

The priest focused on the feeble body of Lafayel, supported only by Israfel's arms. Tears had long since dried on Lafayel's face, no more left to cry to express the misery he was wracked with.

"You're killing him!" Tomonori exclaimed, rushing forward. He recognized the victim as his attacker, but he had always been taught forgiveness (DARKLOREs being an exception)…and this, this was going too far. He was thrown back by a lash of air brought up by a mere flick of Israfel's feathered ear.

"Stay back!" Itsuki warned. "He's not in his right mind. He's dangerous."

Gabriel watched his lover with saddened eyes. His emotions didn't connect with the hardened weapon Israfel, and reaching out with them, they were cast aside as easily as the priest. Israfel ignored them and turned back to his prey, the last bits of lifeforce gradually leaving Lafayel's broken body.

"Amou, stop!" Tomonori shouted, running to him again.

Itsuki cried out in alarm for the priest to stop, but he did not. Tomonori couldn't allow Tsukasa to do such a thing that he would regret. Enemy or not, he would not watch the child he had raised stain his hands with blood. He wanted to protect him from all of this. He had sworn to himself that he would.

Thrown back again, Tomonori kept picking himself up, and forcing himself forward against the unrelenting gusts. Israfel turned his head once more to regard this persistent annoyance. "Don't interfere." Even his voice was strange and alien, ringing with tremors that Tomonori had never heard in his life. Onward, he braced himself, until he managed to make it up to Israfel. Defiant of the consequences, he wrapped his arms around Amou from behind, holding him close.

"Don't do this," he pleaded with the unfeeling angel.

Israfel cast the barely living shell of Lafayel aside, and turned, grabbing onto Tomonori's head. Tomonori didn't release him, burying his face in the ERASER's shoulder. He knew that his life could be snuffed out in an instant, but still held his angel close, unwilling to let go.

Itsuki couldn't believe his eyes, frozen in place. Tomonori must be mad… Gabriel watched quietly. He wondered if the priest has the ability to bring Israfel back to his senses. It was that or be destroyed, and either option wasn't entirely adverse to the ERASER. The only worry he had was how Israfel would react when he came out of his trance-like state to discover two newly-killed bodies.

Something flicked across Israfel's face. Confusion was settling in. He tried to shake it away, and tightened his grip on the priest's head, but still the man did not let go.

"Tsukasa….you're Tsukasa Amou," Tomonori whispered with a fierce passion. "No matter what. We're family."

The ERASER's eyes stared, and then slowly softened as he looked at the priest. Slowly, his grip on Tomonori weakened, and in a flurry of feathers, Tsukasa passed out and crumpled to the ground. Tomonori caught him, holding him close with trembling arms.

Gabriel watched the preist's relief as he held onto Amou, stroking his head with such tender care that Gabriel could almost see his own past actions being replayed by the human. Itsuki looked over to the stoic angel, surprised to see a flurry of emotions dancing across his blue eyes.

A light groan came from Amou's lips, and Tomonori cupped the back of his head, stroking his cheek lightly. Amou's eyes opened, and widened, his lips upturning into a small smile.

"Tomonori…you're…here…" he whispered softly, reaching out and touching his guardian's face, as if verifying his presence.

"I'll always be here," Tomonori said with conviction. "I promise."

Amou turned his head, looking at the crumpled body of Lafayel beside him. "….I did that, didn't I?"

"He provoked you first," the priest said, trying to ease Amou's mind.

"No," Tsukasa said softly, then more firmly. "No. I did. I was the one who started it." He shut his eyes. "I need to accept responsibility for my actions. No more running away. Because it all will catch up to me, regardless." He carefully stood up, assisted by Tomonori. "But I think it can come to an end now."

"He knows better than to tangle with you," the priest said.

"Perhaps." Amou kneeled down, placing his hands on either side of Lafayel's head. A golden glow came from his fingers, his wings coming out to let him draw from his powers. But this time, Amou was careful to not lose himself and focus on the task at hand. Colour returned to Lafayel's face, but his expression too was calmed. The lines of rage and frustration softened, and Amou drew back his hands, his feathers once again disappearing.

"What did you do?" Itsuki asked. He had been watching closely.

"I erased his rage, pain, and sorrow that has been building up and consuming him for years," Amou explained. "Now….he can finally be free, and move on."

Gabriel smiled, though it was tinged with many emotions. "And now you will be able to move on, Israfel, and live the life of freedom and caring that you longed for."

Amou went over to Gabriel, throwing his arms around his friend, lover, and savior. "Moving on doesn't mean forgetting the past. I've been down that road. It means accepting the past and all of who I am. And you're part of that."

"I am," Gabriel said, cupping Amou's chin. "But now there's more, isn't there?"

Tsukasa turned and looked at Tomonori who was watching him with a small smile. Amou started towards him, thinking he saw a tear in the priest's eye, but Tomonori held his hand out and placed it on Tsukasa's shoulder, stopping him momentarily and arm's length away.

"You mean the world to me, more than you could imagine, Tsukasa. You're an angel sent down from heaven that I will always cherish and protect." He swallowed, regaining some composure, and was able to look back up at Amou. "I love you, but I'll only end up breaking your heart with our forbidden love. Still, I'll forever be there as your friend and family."

Tsukasa's eyes brimmed with tears and he threw his arms around his guardian, burying his face in his chest and holding onto him. "Me too…me too…" was all he could manage through his sobs.

Gabriel looked at the priest in surprise. For the first time, understanding and acceptance passed between both their gazes. Gabriel could give a love that Tomonori could never bring himself to fully express, to protect Tsukasa from oppression and alienation by society. Here on Earth, Amou was just a young boy, not a powerful millennia-old ERASER. Tomonori could love, cherish, and protect him to the fullest as a guardian, but never as a lover.

There was a noise from behind, and Itsuki turned to see Gabriel's mindbreaker leaning against the wall and watching the scene. He walked over to him.

"Why didn't you help us during the fight?" he asked. Naoya could feel the power of this mindbreaker just standing next to him. No doubt he could've beaten both Lafayel and Mizunagi using Gabriel single-handedly.

The mindbreaker shrugged his shoulders casually. "It wasn't my fight, and Gabriel wanted to do this on his own. I just stood back and let him. I have faith in his abilities."

"You're really different," Itsuki stated, not quite sure how to wrap his mind around the boy's casual demeanor. The war had always been a power-struggle, and this was one of the few times, except with Mana, that he had met someone who wasn't the least interested in domination.

"Tell Gabriel that I'll be down by the track when he's finished," the mindbreaker stated, turning away and walking off.

"What a strange guy," Itsuki muttered, watching him leave.

Tsukasa's tears had finally subsided, and he smiled up at Tomonori. "Let's go home," he said softly, taking his guardian's hand.

Tomonori nodded and gave a small smile to Gabriel. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Gabriel paused and then nodded. "I would be honoured."

Amou's face lit up happily and he looked at Itsuki. "Will you be coming too?"

"Nah," Itsuki waved his hand. "Thanks, but I've got to get to a job. I'm two hours late already. Oh, and Gabriel, your master is at the track if you need to find him."

The ERASER nodded his thanks, and Itsuki watched the three walk off. Somehow, this experience had given Itsuki a strange feeling of hope. Maybe life wasn't just an unending battlefield. There was light at the end of the tunnel, and a true chance to find happiness. He and Mana could free his sister, and they could live in a world that Itsuki was no longer ashamed of, now that he was able to feel that there was hope. With a content nod, Itsuki turned and walked away.

* * *

Lafayel awoke suddenly, sitting up and holding his forehead as he stood. What had just happened? The surroundings gradually came into focus as he stood and stumbled slightly, and was met by a grey puff of smoke.

"You finally woke up?" Mizunagi stated, regarding him with a raised eyebrow. It was dark now, and some stars were becoming visible in the inky blackness of the sky. A full moon cast light on the rubble-strewn alleyway.

The ERASER opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't sure what was going on. He paused for a moment again before speaking. "Mizunagi…where am I?"

"You're here," Mizunagi stated unhelpfully. "Alive." He smirked, tapping the ashes off his cigarette. "White looks good on you."

Lafayel's eyes widened, and he reached back, feeling his wings. They curled around him, not charcoal black, but a pure, bright white. "What happened?!" he exclaimed.

Mizunagi shrugged. "Does it matter?"

The angel stared at his wings more with stunned surprise before a small smile graced his lips for the first time in eons. "No. I suppose it doesn't." It felt like a massive burden had been lifted from his shoulders, though Lafayel couldn't place what the cause of it could be. But like Mizunagi said, it didn't matter. The sun would rise tomorrow on a new day.

-_fin_-

* * *

Thanks for reading. :3 It's finally finished. Once again, thanks for everyone's support, patience, and reviews. I could have never finished this without you. 


End file.
